Post Guardia
by Nimirie Eryn Lasgaleneo
Summary: Pareciera que todos los pacientes del Dr. John Watson mueren, parece que su trabajo no es de lo más exitoso. Pero hay alguien que no lo ve así, que lo admira y que en secreto, desea hacerle saber que es un excelente médico. Advertencia: SLASH, 100% Johnlock
1. En Patología

**32 HORAS DE TRABAJO**

Estúpida post guardia.

La cabeza me da vueltas, no me puedo concentrar en nada y aún quedan 8 horas más de trabajo. Simplemente la deprivación del sueño estaba causando estragos demasiado grandes en mi como para seguir un momento más sin algún tipo de estimulante.

Lo único que se lograba conseguir a las 8 de la mañana de un domingo era café obviamente, y un muy mal café de la cafetería más horrible que un hospital pudiera tener. Lo iba a pagar pero la chica de la caja me dijo algo como "no es nada doctor" y sonrió amablemente y dejó escapar una risita. A veces no podía creer que las chicas más lindas coquetearan conmigo porque simplemente me veía horrendo. Post guardia, sin dormir, sin afeitar, sin bañar, sin comer y sin ganas ni siquiera de sonreír por la amabilidad. No, la deprivación de sueño me afectaba más allá de lo normal.

Cuando regresé a urgencias con un café de desagradable sabor en la mano derecha ví que mi paciente, el del infarto masivo, ya no estaba. Tiré el vaso en el bote de basura más cercano y corrí a la estación de enfermería donde Mary, la enfermera más bonita de todo el servicio, intentaba una vez más que me fijare en ella. Pero lo que yo quería saber era qué había pasado con mi paciente. Una hora, había salido del servicio una hora para dormir un poco aunque el sueño que había conseguido realmente no había sido nada reparador. Pesadillas, como siempre, ante la más mínima insinuación de un plácido descanso se asomaban para aterrorizarme con vívidos recuerdos de una extraña guerra.

"Tercer infarto doctor, lo llevaron a patología."

Mary dijo todo con una hermosa sonrisa y tratando de tocar mi mano con sus dedos pero lo único que podía pensar era que aquel hombre no debía estar muerto, aunque a sus 25 años, los 140 kg que tenía encima no lo ayudaban mucho. Por alguna razón quería verlo, un fracaso más en urgencias, era como si todos los que era imposible ayudar acudiera justo cuando yo estaba de guardia.

Dirigí mis pasos a Patología, el servicio dónde terminaba todo y finalmente se tenía una respuesta coherente y no era adivinar la respuestas más lógica. Ahí ya podía haber una explicación, aunque generalmente era muy tarde para otra cosa, simplemente la verdad pero nada más. Abrí la puerta que hizo un ruido horrible, como si no estuviera correctamente aceitada, aun así nadie apareció para recibirme. Bendito hospital-escuela, todos parecían no estar responsablemente atendiendo su trabajo; aunque fuera domingo, aunque fuera muy temprano para un domingo.

Sobre una de las mesas estaba mi paciente, como no teníamos registros previos de su estado de salud se le haría una autopsia para corroborar la causa de muerte; aunque sólo con verlo era más que obvio que algún problema cardíaco debía atacarlo, tener 60 kg de peso de más no era para nada saludable.

"De nuevo un cadáver más a nombre del Dr. John Watson"

Dijo la voz grave y hermosa del hombre que había visto una y otra vez por el hospital seguido por séquito de estudiantes que alababa cada palabra que salía de su boca. Una eminencia, un clase de genio imposible de comprender pero que todo mundo esperaba complacer. La estrella del hospital, con más artículos publicados en revistas médicas que nadie más, con más conferencias otorgadas que nadie más, con más premios e investigaciones financiadas que nadie más.

Estúpido, mil veces estúpido que he sido al venir y entrar a su servicio nada más por impulso sin ponerme a pensar que podía cruzar mi camino con el de él y que obviamente me pasaría lo que cada vez que me encontraba a unos cuantos pasos de su persona.

Me congelo por completo.

Y él lo sabe, porque me ha pasado tanta veces. Al querer entrar a un elevador cuando él ya se encuentra dentro, ni siquiera puedo parpadear mientras las puertas se cierran de nuevo y las risitas de los estudiantes que siempre lo acompañan resuenan en mis oídos.

Cuando quiero entrar por la puerta del hospital al mismo tiempo que él quiere salir, lo único que puedo hacer es desviar la mirada porque no soportó verlo mirarme y espero que se vaya para poder volver a moverme.

Cuando por alguna razón en esa misma cafetería del café horrendo se ha sentado en la mesa que nadie comparte conmigo y bebe una taza de té mientras yo tengo que dejar de masticar mi sándwich porque debo concentrarme en respirar, recordarle a mi cerebro que una actividad automática debe ser realizada una y otra vez antes de que me desmaye.

Lo sabe, sabe que su presencia me inhibe, me detiene, me impide hacer cualquier otra cosa que no sea verlo con éxtasis, contemplarlo con la boca abierta y las pupilas por completo dilatadas. Por lo mismo, evito verlo, como si así pudiera huir de mi propia vergüenza.

Vergüenza por no poder decir nada o hacer nada.

¿Qué podría yo hacer o decir a semejante hombre?

"Una vez más alguien murió en la sala de urgencias del Dr. John Watson."

Estaba detrás de mí y hubiera podido jurar que casi rozaba mi espalda con su cuerpo y que su aliento lo sentí en mi oreja. Mil escalofríos me recorrieron y quise gritar de la emoción pero estaba en ese estado que el hombre me sumía, congelado, mis ojos fijos en el cadáver, mis manos dentro de los bolsillos de la bata blanca y mi respiración aumentando en frecuencia con cada segundo que pasaba.

Mi corazón comenzó a latir con una velocidad trepidante y no supe la razón, porque no estaba mirando y mis sentidos se adormecían por el miedo horrible que tenía de que el hombre a mi lado se diera cuenta de mi reacción. Pero instintivamente mi cuerpo reaccionaba aunque yo no me diera cuenta. Y de repente lo note, el hombre tocaba mi mejilla izquierda con sus dedos y estaba recorriéndome con la punta de sus dedos hasta que llegó a mis labios. Los rozó y una descarga eléctrica viajó por todos mis nervios llevando un estallido de placer hasta mi cerebro y de regreso.

"¿El Dr. John Watson se dignará a mirarme esta vez o me ignorará como hace siempre?"

Tuve que mirar y al hacerlo sabía que dejaba al descubierto mi admiración por él, admiración que rayaba en la obsesión. Porque aunque parecía que sufría al topar con él en el hospital, cada que subía una escalera, cada que se abría una puerta, esperaba encontrarlo, para poder admirarme con su presencia y aunque fuera por unos segundos, escucharlo como si me hablara a mí.

Pero me encontré con unos ojos que podrían parecer fríos y sin emoción, como muchos decían pero que al mirarlos fijamente se convertían en cálidos y cargados de sentimientos. Unos ojos que no pude dejar de ver porque estaba atrapado en su color azul-verde, como si una mirara una galaxia transformarse. Unos ojos que no me atrevía a perder a pesar de que su dueño se había acercado varios pasos a mí y ahora el espacio que nos separaba era prácticamente inexistente.

"Siempre te tocan los peores casos John, aquellos en los que haces todo lo correcto pero no hay forma de cambiar la consecuencia lógica de la enfermedad."

Dijo mientras yo lo miraba estúpidamente hipnotizado, entre sus ojos y la forma en que se movían sus perfectos labios, sólo podía pensar que no quería estar en ningún otro lugar en ese momento. A pesar del olor a muerte que nos rodeaba, a muerte, alcohol y desinfectante.

"Y siempre vas y das la noticia a los familiares y te quedas a su lado, los ayudas, los confortas, les haces más sencillo uno de los momentos más horrendos en su vida."

De repente sus labios estaban prácticamente sobre los míos y era como estarlo besando y la sensación amenazaba con ser demasiado intensa; mis piernas podrían fallar en cualquier momento y el acto de respirar se volvía tan difícil que era imposible hacerlo.

"¿Y quién está para ti cuando te sientes agobiado por el hecho de que tus pacientes mueren a pesar de todos tus esfuerzos? ¿Quién te abraza y te apoya y te recuerda lo maravilloso que eres y lo excelente que es tu trabajo?"

Lo siguiente que sentí fueron sus labios sobre los míos, cálidos, suaves, perfectamente quietos porque sólo estaban tocándose, sin osar hacer ninguna otra cosa. De repente los movió y atrapó mi labio inferior entre los suyos hasta que sentí que lo mordía ligeramente y todo lo que había hecho para controlarme falló en ese instante. Mis manos salieron finalmente de los bolsillos de la bata blanca y viajaron a su cabello, rizado, salvaje, y se internaron en su espesura; mis labios exploraban su cara dejando besos rápidos en sus mejillas, ojos, mandíbula; llegando finalmente a su cuello, atrapando su piel buscando dejar una marca que hiciera que no pudiera negar después lo que estaba pasando ahora.

Y todo terminó en un segundo porque nada más podía pasar a tres pasos de un cadáver y el hombre se separó de mí mientras yo luchaba por recuperar el control de mi cuerpo.

Justo a tiempo porque la técnica forense abrió la puerta en ese instante.

"Dr. Holmes, el Inspector Lestrade lleva media hora marcando el teléfono y dice que no le contesta."

¡Media hora! Fue mi primer pensamiento, estuvimos besándonos por media hora y para mi fueron unos cuantos segundos. Increíble lo alterado que se volvió mi percepción del tiempo.

El hombre salió dejándome con Molly, la técnica, quien me miraba como si supiera que había pasado y como si sintiera algo que no podía clarificar entre celos y admiración. Decidí irme y terminar mi guardia en urgencias. Lo último que hice fue actualizar mis notas de los pacientes para entregar el servicio a mi compañero de toda la vida Mike. Era sencillo entregarle a él, no preguntaba gran cosa y siempre daba por sentado que dejaba todo lo que correspondía completo.

Aún estaba repasando los resultados de los estudios de laboratorio del último paciente con Mike, del más complicado y que seguramente no iba a sobrevivir la noche; cuando un mensaje de texto llegó a mi celular. Lo saqué extrañado de la bolsa izquierda de la bata blanca porque nadie me manda mensajes de texto. Será porque nadie tiene el número, más que Mike y Mary, quienes se habían dado por vencidos porque yo no respondo los mensajes. El mensaje venía de un número desconocido pero que al instante me hizo pensar en él y al instante lo abrí para leerlo, acto que causó que Mike levantara una ceja como muestra de su consternación. Estaba leyendo un mensaje de texto en mi celular frente a la cama de un paciente, jamás había hecho eso antes.

**221B, Baker Street. SH**

SH. Mis ojos leían una y otra vez las palabras buscando un sentido que pudiera ser coherente y no sólo las ilusiones de que me estuviera invitando a su casa, a terminar lo que habíamos empezado.

"Tienes cara de no saber por qué te mandan ese mensaje"

Dijo Mike quien seguía esperando que despegara mi mirada del celular para terminar de recibir al paciente y que se pudiera poner a trabajar. Guardé el teléfono en la bata nuevamente y terminamos con los detalles de la guardia, podía irme a casa por fin.

"Mike, ¿le has dado mi número de celular a alguien?

Pregunté porque no había muchas opciones lógicas para entender como él había conseguido su número. Mary jamás se lo habría dado, así que Mike era la persona más probable para haberlo hecho.

"¿Si te refieres al día que Sherlock ledoyconsultoríaaScotlandYardymihermanotrabajaconl aReina Holmes sacó mi celular de mi bolsa mientras dormía y copió tu número? Pues sí, creo que fui yo."

Sherlock Holmes había robado mi número de celular. No lo había preguntado a su amigo como una persona normal o había mandado a uno de sus estudiantes a conseguirlo como cualquier médico normal; sino que lo había robado del celular de Mike mientras dormía en una camilla de urgencias en calidad de bulto como siempre lo hacía.

Saqué mi teléfono y volví a ver su mensaje de texto y lo respondí. Mike casi escupe el café horrendo que se estaba bebiendo. Si, podía comprender su turbación puesto que era la primera vez en mi vida que respondía un mensaje de texto; no solía hacerlo, si alguien quería hablar conmigo era mejor que marcara como era lo adecuado hacer. Pero con él parecía como lo lógico, para qué malgastar palabras si se podía ser conciso con un mensaje.

* * *

El Dr. Sherlock Holmes salía de Scotland Yard cuando recibió el mensaje de texto del Dr. John Watson.

**Llegaré en una hora, espero sea conveniente. JW**

No pudo evitar sonreír.

* * *

_**Gracias por leer este experimento y si tienes algún comentario por favor dímelo pues realmente es la primera vez que escribo algo sobre el tema.**_

_**Y si a alguien le gusta dígamelo porque de lo contrario se quedará como un ficlet, un sólo capítulo. **_

_**¡Muchas gracias!**_


	2. Sesión Médica

34 HORAS DE TRABAJO

Lo peor en una post guardia era la sesión semanal que en este hospital se llevaba a cabo los miércoles a las 10 am. Los ojos literalmente se me cerraban, no me di cuenta el momento en el que me había dormido hasta que dos estudiantes que actualmente estaban en el servicio de urgencias, se sentaron a mi lado. Reconocí sus voces y abrí los ojos un poco apenado, no quería ser de esos doctores que roncaban descaradamente en las sesiones, horrible, y peor en el mundo de los celulares con cámara; podía aparecer en cuestión de segundos en alguna red social con alguna frase como "a punto de babear la bata". No, nada de dormir en la sesión rodeado de estos pequeños predadores que apenas dejaron la adolescencia unos años antes y que aún se comportan como si tuvieran 15 años.

Pero lo realmente malo fue ver desfilar los cuatro estudiantes y cinco residentes que era parte del acompañamiento de cierto Dr. Holmes. Pasaron frente a mí para sentarse en los asientos libres en la primera fila del auditorio. Era extraño, la élite de hospital eran los patólogos, había verdaderas carnicerías para ocupar los lugares como residentes a cargo de él; ellos eran tan inteligentes como el mismo Dr. Holmes, era la única manera de ser aceptado, ser prácticamente un genio.

Porque el Dr. Holmes ingresaba una cantidad exorbitante de dinero al hospital como financiamiento a sus investigaciones, experimentos tan innovadores que realizaba en colaboración con los hospitales más afamados alrededor del mundo. Y eso lo volvía una superestrella en nuestro micro cosmos.

Cuando él entró en el auditorio todos se callaron al instante. Lo observamos bajar escalón por escalón con una serie de movimientos que se me antojaron tan seductores que no tengo idea de cómo es que permanecí sentado, al lado del par de estudiantes de urgencias, que estaban a punto de dejar caer su mandíbula al piso.

Subió al estrado y cuando la luz se apagó y sólo fue iluminado él para que pudiera comenzar su sesión, sentí que el resto de las personas habían desaparecido; no escuchaba nada de lo que decía, sólo el tono de su voz, la intensidad, el volumen, las palabras se desvanecieron y fueron reemplazadas por una sucesión de imágenes vividas tres días antes, en la post guardia previa, en su departamento.

-o-o-o-o-o-o

Prácticamente no tuve que tocar la puerta puesto que en el momento en que puse una mano sobre ella, se abrió al instante. Debía haber estado observando la calle, esperando que apareciera caminando desde la estación del metro. Lo cual me había parecido encantador, que estuviera ansioso por verme, a pesar de todos los contras, como el hecho de que de verdad no estaba en las mejores condiciones para nada, el cansancio amenazaba con atraparme en cualquier momento.

Claro, subestimé por completo el hecho de la simple vista de él hizo que quisiera volverlo a tener entre mis brazos, atrapar su boca una vez más y olvidarme de cualquier excusa que pudiera pensar para no hacerlo en ese instante. Ahí, en la puerta, ante la vista de todos si fuera necesario.

"Debes estar exhausto."

Dijo él y me dejo pasar a su departamento, subiendo unas cuantas escaleras, estuve por fin dentro de la casa del genio, del único que podía hacer hablar a los muertos y deducir las células para obtener todas las respuestas necesarias. Y era un desastre.

Libros por todos lados, platos sucios, revistas, periódicos, cajas llenas de cosas, ropa tirada. Increíble. Sonreí. Adorable.

"No soy muy ordenado."

Dijo y fue extraño porque realmente no era necesaria la explicación, era obvio que no lo era y era obvio que eso no me importaba, que todo estuviera como si una bomba hubiera explotado en medio de la sala me tenía sin cuidado.

Porque había visto todo eso en aproximadamente diez segundos y ahora lo estaba viendo a él. Estúpida hermosura por la que me había sentido perdido desde el primer segundo en que lo vi, la primera vez que me topé con él en el hospital, antes de saber quién era. Alto, parecía que sus piernas eran kilométricas, piel pálida, no se veía que le gustara el sol y las actividades al aire libre; cabello negro y rizado, tan suave que podría acariciarlo la vida entera. Y los ojos, por dios, eran bellos hasta decir basta, mientras los veía me perdí de repente en la belleza de sus pómulos, altos y angulares; tenía unas ganas insanas de morder la piel sobre ellos. Pero los labios fue donde me perdí por completo, recordando su sabor y textura, de inmediato noté que los abría ligeramente pero sin llegar a pronunciar ni una sola palabra.

¿Era una invitación?

Antes de salir del hospital había corrido a bañarme y a ponerme la ropa limpia que guardaba en mi casillero pero que jamás usaba porque nunca me bañaba en el hospital. Siempre me dirigía a mi casa cada que terminaba las guardias y me olvidaba de todo, hasta que empezaba mi siguiente turno y una nueva guardia, para las que era el eterno voluntario. Ya no era un estudiante, no era un residente, era un médico de base que bien podría trabajar mi turno e irme a casa y no tener que desvelarme jamás pero el hospital había perdido a varios médicos de urgencias recientemente por lo que me dedicaba a cubrir esas guardias sin médico. Y estaba resultado un trabajo frustrante que nadie más quería realizar.

Pero ahora que lo pensaba, ¿el Dr. Holmes porque hacía las mismas guardias que yo hacía? ¿Por qué estaba ahí cuando a media noche corríamos por el último alimento de la guardia? Era siempre una cosa horrible a duras penas nutritiva pero llena de calorías para mantenerse despierto. Y cuando regresaba dando pasos muy lentos por los pasillos poco iluminados lo encontraba. Perfectamente en silencio, parado en la puerta de su servicio, que convenientemente estaba cerca de urgencias. Tuve que apurar el paso, concentrarme en la punta de mis pies y repasar el proceso de caminar sin tropezarme.

Y cuando los estudiantes brillaban por su ausencia y acababa por tener que llevar mis muestras al laboratorio parecía que me estaba esperando porque se paraba detrás de mí, como si pudiera estar esperando algo. ¿Pero qué iba a esperar él en el laboratorio si él no tenía pacientes vivos? Y entonces tenía que salir corriendo de ahí mientras era acompañado por su risa que me provocaba toda clase de sentimientos y deseos oscuros.

"¿Quieres tomar una taza de té?

Preguntó y la cadencia de su voz fue maravillosa, podría haber dicho lo que fuera, hasta la hora, y habría sido lo más erótico que pudiera haber escuchado. Con cada palabra salida de su boca me daban ganas de besarlo, trazar cada línea de su cuerpo con mí boca, irlo desprendiendo de la ropa, tan lentamente que fuera casi doloroso, hasta conocerlo tan íntimamente que fuera casi mío.

"No es té lo que quiero tomar"

Respondí de la manera más directa que pensé, la verdad es que jamás creí atreverme a tanto. Estar en su departamento, en domingo por la tarde, cansando hasta los huesos y con más ganas de tener mis manos sobre el extremadamente hermoso patólogo que parecía que podría explotar.

Nuestros labios se encontraron y de nuevo permanecieron quietos sin querer romper la magia del momento, sintiendo el calor de su cuerpo, el ritmo de su respiración y el olor que se desprendía de su piel. ¿Cuánto tiempo habremos pasado así? No tenía idea, el tiempo parecía pasar mil veces más rápido cuando estaba a su lado y eso me desesperaba. Una hora me parecía un minuto.

Perder el control con el Dr. Holmes era casi una necesidad para mí. Estábamos casi en contemplación uno del otro y de repente yo no pude tolerarlo. Mis manos estaban sobre de él, internando mis dedos en su cabello, bajando por su cuello, acariciando con mis pulgares sus deliciosos pómulos.

Mis labios querían cobrar vida, se abrieron y toqué los suyos con mi lengua, queriendo aprender su sabor, su esencia deliciosa que jamás podría apartar de mis recuerdos.

Y él abrió su boca y me dejo entrar para explorarla, para mapearla, para bebérmela a tragos desesperados como si fuera de vida o muerte.

Caímos entrelazados en el sillón, tal vez el único lugar que no estaba cubierto por el desastre, como si hubiera estado acostado en él mientras me esperaba. Ahora estaba sobre de él, lo cual resultaba extraño, puesto que era más alto que yo pero se estaba rindiendo a mi exploración de su persona.

Me entraron unas ganas poco sanas de desabrochar su camisa, lo cual fui haciendo con la mano izquierda mientras besaba su cuello, mientras remarcaba el adorable moretón que había en él y que era una manera tan primigenia de decir que me pertenecía, por lo menos por hoy, por estas horas.

Probé con la lengua ese lugar en el esternón llamado escotadura yugular pero que ahora quería rebautizar como el lugar más adorable del planeta, esa depresión al final del cuello. Eso hizo que gimiera y aquello me hizo enloquecer. Quería volver a escucharlo, con tan sólo ese sonido podía llegar yo al límite de mis fuerzas y tener un orgasmo, era perfecto.

Termine de deshacerme de los botones de su camisa y la piel que había descubierto se me antojaba tan deliciosa que podría lamerla, morderla, marcarla; volverla parte de mí, jamás dejar de tocarla, disfrutar la sensación de los músculos por debajo de ella, fuertes, que podría convertirme rápidamente en su esclavo, en su eterno sirviente.

Maldito abdomen de muerte no podía quitarle los ojos de encima, quería más, ver más, tener más, hacerlo gemir toda la tarde, la noche entera y no irme nunca de ahí.

-o-o-o-o-o-o

Claramente escuché el sonido que hacía un celular al tomar una foto y después una risitas y quise desaparecer porque sabía que me había quedado dormido recordando la tarde que pasé en casa del Dr. Holmes.

"Abre los ojos"

Dijo su perfecta voz y tuve que obedecer. Los residentes subían ya por los escalones del auditorio para regresar a su trabajo. Pero él estaba frente a mí, mirándome tan fijamente que tuve que preguntarme si me veía a mí o estaba recordando la manera en que me veía cuando alguien me despojaba de mis ropas. Porque al final ambos quedamos por completo desnudos, al final ambos habíamos recorrido cada centímetro de piel con nuestras bocas.

"Tengo una foto tuya"

Dijo y me mostró su celular con una imagen mía dormido, recargado en la palma de mi mano derecha y con la boca ligeramente abierta.

Sonreí.

Saqué de igual manera mi celular, como lo había hecho aquella tarde, discretamente desde la bolsa de mi pantalón. Entonces toqué ligeramente la pantalla y se escuchó perfectamente claro el sonido gutural de sus gemidos.

Sonreí aún más.

Lo había tirado en el piso y acabó grabando desde abajo del sillón y cuando llegué a mi casa lo había repetido hasta el cansancio. Pensaba ponerlo de tono para sus mensajes, lo cual era una idea realmente magnífica, aunque podría ser terrible si es que recibía un mensaje suyo en plena guardia. Moriría de la vergüenza o tal vez sólo saldría corriendo a buscarlo, para escucharlo en vivo, en tiempo real.

Literalmente me saltó encima. De repente lo tenía sobre de mí, atrapado entre su cuerpo y la butaca en la que estaba sentado. Me besaba pero más bien parecía que me estaba reclamando, como si quisiera que fuera obvio que yo le pertenecía, lo cual pudiera ser pronto tema del chismorreo del hospital, puesto que nos encontrábamos en el auditorio, donde cualquiera pudiera entrar y vernos.

Sus manos se desviaron al instante a mi pantalón, se deshizo del cinturón rápidamente, del botón, del cierre y en tres segundos me estaba dejando en ropa interior, la cual no duró mucho tiempo sobre mí.

Estaba por completo excitado y casi explotó mi mente cuando vi que él descendía su cabeza para tomar mi erección con su boca.

Grité.

Sherlock Holmes subía y bajaba sobre mí y la visión era tan estimulante que no iba a durar nada en eyacular y aquello sería, una lástima. Aunque por esta vez no sería mala idea, por más excitante que fuera ser complacido en un lugar público aquello podía costarnos nuestros trabajos.

Su cálida boca, la manera en que me tomaba por completo, como su lengua me recorría, fue demasiado. Exploté dentro de esa maravilla pero no pareció importarle. Simplemente se levantó, me miró fijamente, se arregló la bata blanca y se fue.

"Carajo"

Murmuré para mí mientras trataba de controlar mi respiración. Me levanté para arreglarme rápidamente y salí a toda prisa. Cuando abrí la puerta de la sala principal del auditorio ahí estaba Molly, la técnica forense que eternamente colaboraba con el Dr. Holmes.

De nuevo aquella mirada, que ahora traslucía muchísimos más celos que la vez anterior. Siguió mis pasos hacía el edificio principal del hospital, de todos modos teníamos que tomar el mismo camino porque Patología y Urgencias eran servicios vecinos. Me dio la impresión de que había estado cuidando que nadie entrara, que nadie nos encontrara en una escena de lo más comprometedora.

Sin cruzar palabra nos separamos y en el instante que entre a urgencias el trabajo me absorbió nuevamente.

Mi celular vibró con la alerta de un mensaje. De verdad no era buena idea el personalizar esa alerta con los gemidos del Dr. Holmes.

_Espero reciprocidad a la brevedad. SH_

Volví a sonreír.

* * *

**_Gracias por leer!_**

**_Recibí cuatro comentarios positivos, dos aquí y dos en la maravillosa página de facebook Johnlock Memories por lo que voy a continuar con este experimento._**

**_Recuerden que es eso, un experimento, porque jamás había escrito nada así y de hecho en mis otros fanfics me he contenido con la inclusión de escenas sexuales porque... me pongo nerviosa!_**

**_A los que solamente lo leen, anden, dejen un comentario, si es que les gusta o sobre lo que no les gustó._**

**_Saludos a todos._**


	3. Requisiciones

**10 HORAS DE TRABAJO**

La estudiante me regresó la solicitud de una valoración para una paciente que necesitaba urgentemente ser revisada pero que muy a su pesar no había sido autorizada por la jefa del servicio de Ginecología. La cara de la estudiante completamente vacía, sin ninguna idea del porqué no fue autorizada y tuve que aguantar las ganas de simplemente correrla del servicio porque no parecía tener la intención de hacer algo más. En parte me desesperaban los estudiantes, estaban generalmente como perdidos, con si al estar ahí, desearán realmente estar en otro lugar. Como por ejemplo su casa o en su cama dormidos.

¿Cómo iba a lograr que la paciente fuera valorada? La jefa de servicio era sumamente exigente, de hecho era una cosa extremadamente increíble que se encontrara aún dentro del hospital, ¿por qué no se habría ido ya para que pudieran tratar con el residente de la guardia? Generalmente eran más fáciles de convencer para que pudiera ingresar a una paciente que obviamente estaba embarazada y que no iba a ser atendida por su servicio de urgencias.

Quería asesinar a los residentes que no hicieron la valoración correcta antes de ingresarla.

No parecía haber opción más que lidiar con Irene Adler.

Caminé sin muchas ganas hasta las escaleras para subir al cuarto piso pero en el último segundo decidí mejor subir en el elevador, no tenía deseos siquiera de hacer el mínimo esfuerzo para ir a ver a la mujer por lo que esperaría el elevador aunque eso significara tardarme más en regresar a mi servicio. Que se arreglaran los residentes solitos, yo estaba corrigiendo su error.

Cuando las puertas se abrieron, el Dr. Holmes estaba adentro.

Demonios.

No tenía tiempo para distraerme.

Sus largos dedos me tomaron por la muñeca derecha y me jalaron dentro del elevador, las puertas se cerraron.

**10 HORAS Y 30 MINUTOS DE TRABAJO**

En el servicio de Ginecología me sentía totalmente fuera de lugar por lo que apresuré mis pasos para llegar hasta la oficina de la Dra. Adler. La enfermera, Kate si mal no recordaba, me hizo esperar de pie afuera, La mirada que me dedicó me generó sentimientos de culpa, como si ella supiera algo y le agradara poder enfrentarme con eso sin que yo entendiera bien que estaba pasando.

Como cada vez que estaba con él, los recuerdos venían como por oleadas, embargándome con su calidez. Volvía a sentir su boca reclamando la mía, sus labios moviéndose sobre los míos, su lengua tocándome suavemente, pidiendo permiso para entrar en mí, para descubrirme una vez más mientras me dejaba ver un pedazo de paraíso.

En el elevador solo teníamos unos momentos pero él apretó el botón para detenerlo entre dos pisos, encerrándonos en un santuario donde lo más importante era venerar el sabor de esa lengua que entraba y salía de mi boca una y otra vez entre gemidos extasiados.

Me besó en el cuello, esta vez él quería marcarme, como si fuera necesario, como si yo fuera a tener alguna vez ojos para nadie más que no fuera esa belleza de rostro anguloso y perfecto.

-Diga mi nombre Dr. Watson.

Las palabras tardaron un poco en llegar a mi cerebro, perdido irremediablemente entre las descargas de placer que lo embargaban. Y sólo era su boca, en mi cuello, su aliento causaba que toda mi piel reaccionara con anticipación y por eso, tardé tanto en entender lo que me pedía. ¿Su nombre? Hasta en mis pensamientos era el Dr. Holmes, siempre con respeto, como si fuera incorrecto llamarlo o pensarlo de otra manera.

-Diga mi nombre o me olvidaré de usted para siempre.

Sus labios en mi oreja causaron otra súbita oleada de placer mientras mi cerebro buscaba pronunciar esa palabra que me pedía o más bien ordenaba decir.

-Sherlock.

Mi voz sonó como si de una plegaria se tratara, dicho aquello con reverencia, con un sentimiento profundo que iba más allá de la simple lujuria que me provocaba su presencia. No, su nombre salió de mis labios como sí fuera lo más sagrado, lo más reverenciado, lo más ... ¿amado?

Abrí los ojos y lo vi sonreír.

Volvió a apretar el botón y el elevador reanudó su marcha, las puertas se abrieron en el piso de Ginecología, salí sin pronunciar palabra pero él seguía sonriendo mientras las puertas volvían a cerrarse.

Tenía que regresar a la realidad o los momentos que me tomé junto al elevador, recargado en la fría pared, no iban a ser productivos y la Dra. Adler iba a pensar muy mal de mí si entraba a verla e ese estado.

La enfermera finalmente se alejó un momento de la puerta de la oficina y yo perdí todo rastro de paciencia así que literalmente entré sin permiso. El lugar en perfecto orden, con algunos cuadros en las paredes enmarcando fotografías en blanco y negro de varios estados del desarrollo del embrión y el feto. Y ella, como siempre digna de verse, toda hermosura, su sonrisa blanca, sus labios rojos en una perpetua invitación.

-Dr. Watson me parece que no lo invité a pasar –dijo la mujer. Siempre me había parecido demasiado segura de sí misma, lo cual en si no era malo, pero era intimidante.

-Regresó a mi estudiante sin aceptar la valoración, eso no me es conveniente –dije y trate de ocultar mi nerviosismo. Había algo en aquella mujer que me ponía intranquilo, como si ella tuviera la intensa seguridad de que lo demás nos veríamos en la necesidad de pedirle favores y no al revés.

-No llenó correctamente la requisición, no sabía absolutamente nada de su paciente, no sabía los últimos resultados de laboratorio y ni siquiera me pudo asegurar que le hayan realizado una prueba de embarazo.

La Dra. Adler tenía demasiado razón, la estudiante era una desgracia, si al menos hubiera sido capaz de responder las preguntas de la doctora, ahora yo no tendría que estar ahí.

Ella dejó de escribir en su computadora, me miró y sonrió. Eso no me gustaba en absoluto.

-Pero habría una manera –dijo con su voz seductora que lo único que producía en mi era el deseo de huir.- Una manera en que yo podría aceptar ir a valorar a tu paciente.

Sus labios rojos destacaban sobre sus dientes blancos en extremo, su cabello peinado con cuidado, su bata blanca sin una sola arruga a pesar de llevar horas trabajando.

-Dr. Watson usted podría arreglar que la siguiente vez que el Dr. Holmes se encierre en un elevador sea conmigo –dijo tranquilamente.

Me quedé completamente frío.

Ella se rio suavemente.

-No puede esperar que nadie los viera, el elevador se cierra detrás de usted y ni siquiera tienen la decencia de ver si alguien más quería subir.

Trataba de recordar, el momento, las puertas abriendo, todo lo que podía ver era él. Por su altura siempre debía verlo hacia arriba, cosa que no me molestaba en absoluto, y generalmente una vez que lo veía al rostro quedaba irremediablemente atrapado en sus ojos de color indescifrable y en sus labios besables.

Y lo demás era olvidado.

-De hecho mi enfermera, Kate, les sacó unas muy comprometedoras fotos en el auditorio.

Mi cara debe haber sido un espectáculo digno de verse porque sentía que mi cabeza iba a explotar. Pero ella permanecía sonriendo, se recargó ligeramente en el respaldo de su silla, seguramente disfrutando el momento de mi confusión.

Esa mujer trataba de asustarme. Fotos del día del auditorio, ¿cómo era posible? Trate de mantenerme serio pero era como sí pudiera ver a través de mí y enterarse de las cosas que justamente deseaba que permanecieran en secreto.

¿Y si fuera real? ¿Y si las tuviera? Eso podría constarme el trabajo, a mi claro, porque a Sherlock serían incapaces de despedirlo; se iría junto con todo su dinero en financiamiento para investigaciones, era imposible que lo dejaran ir ni siquiera por algo tan grave como aquello.

Entonces me di cuenta, ahora lo pensaba como Sherlock, y el recuerdo de su sonrisa me hizo olvidar todo lo demás, hasta la mujer que tenía enfrente. Ella se dio cuenta, la sonrisa se fue borrando de su rostro y comenzó a desesperarse porque no obtenía alguna respuesta de mi parte.

-Si se niega a valorar a mi paciente lo tendré que consignar en el expediente, espero que no tengamos consecuencias por esa negligencia en su atención.

Dije con la seguridad de que en realidad, no tenía por qué pedirle ningún favor. Acudir a otros servicios a valorar pacientes era parte de su trabajo, si ella no lo quería realizar que mandara a alguien a hacerlo pero no se podía negar.

Me dirigí a la puerta sin esperar una respuesta de su parte, al salir choqué con Kate, la enfermera, quien de nuevo me miró de la manera más desagradable que pudo. Esta vez baje por la escalera, sabía que no volvería a encontrarme con Sherlock y en parte lo agradecía porque sí lo hacía, seguramente diría algo estúpido como "te amo". Ahora sabía que lo hacía pero no estaba listo para compartirlo con nadie.

Sherlock, el simple pensamiento de su nombre me traía un mar de sentimientos.

Tal vez estar pensando en eso fue la razón por la que al cruzarse con Molly, la técnica forense, no valoré lo inadecuado que era que ella saliera de Urgencias. Pero ella se comportaba como si fuera de lo más normal, como si siempre lo hiciera.

-¡Dr. Watson!

Me llamó Mary, la enfermera de todas mis guardias, quien parecía siempre dispuesta a acompañarme en mi horario de locura a pesar de que de igual manera, no tenía la necesidad de cubrir guardias extras.

-El paciente de la cetoacidosis...

Dijo, refiriéndose a un paciente diabético de 20 años que había ingresado por la mañana. Corrí hacia la camilla desde donde Mary lo llamaba tratando de pensar que podría estar pasando con paciente que a pesar de su gravedad durante las horas previas se había comportado de manera estable.

Mary estaba dando compresiones torácicas y un estudiante lo ventilaba por lo que fui a ayudarle para que ella pudiera preparar los medicamentos que marcaba el protocolo en este tipo de resucitación.

Sin embargo todo fue inútil y me quede pensando que otro cadáver llevaría mi nombre y Sherlock pensaría en mí. Que gran estupidez. No debía pensar en eso, tenía que encargarme de cosas del trabajo y darle salida a esa paciente que no le correspondía a su servicio.

**15 HORAS DE TRABAJO**

Llegué a pensar que la Dra. Adler no bajaría, de hecho vinieron antes por el cadáver del chico con cetoacidosis diabética. Me estaba preocupando, pero al ver a Molly se me olvidó mi paciente embarazada y le entregué los papeles de alta por defunción de mi servicio. Fue en el momento de darle aquello en su mano que recordé que la había visto antes, saliendo de Urgencias.

-¿Qué hacías aquí hace unas horas?

Le pregunté como si fuera algo trivial, no quería hacer gran revuelo pero no recordaba jamás haberla visto en Urgencias hasta el día de hoy.

-Hablando con la enfermera Morstan, es mi amiga.

Tal vez pude notar que me respondió de manera forzada pero no le di importancia, aunque sabía perfectamente que su interacción con Mary era casi nula, no podía inquirir más sin que fuera extraño y no quería que pensara que dudaba de ella. Después de todo ella había sido testigo de dos de los tres encuentros que había tenido con Sherlock en el hospital.

La sonrisa regresó a mi rostro al pensar en él. ¿En qué momento me convertí en una adolescente enamorada?

Molly se alejó por el pasillo en el momento en que la Dra. Adler entraba a mi servicio, aquello era algo que mejor le dejaba a los residentes, así que graciosamente escapé con dirección a la cafetería, tal vez hoy era el día en por fin prepararan un buen café en ese tugurio.

**16 HORAS DE TRABAJO**

Me senté en mi mesa usual, alejado de la barra y de la entrada, con un mal ángulo para ver la televisión y protegido por una columna de las miradas extrañas. DE repente me di cuenta de que leyendo el periódico había gastado una hora fuera de mi servicio, me comenzaba a dar cuenta de que me salía bastante de mi servicio. Bueno, si realmente me necesitaban podrían encontrarme.

Mi celular vibró por lo que rápidamente lo saqué de la bolsa de la bata.

_Tu paciente, tengo datos insuficientes, necesito que te presentes en mi servicio. SH_

OK, venía de nuevo la sonrisita enamorada. Daba gracias estar bien a resguardo de los ojos de los demás porque seguramente verían algo raro en mi comportamiento, generalmente no me emociona recibir un mensaje en mi celular.

Me levanté y le di un último trago al café, que hoy no era tan horrendo y dirigí mis pasos con cierta presteza a Patología.

Al entrar, había dos opciones, continuar de frente por un pequeño pasillo hacía el área de autopsias o girar a la izquierda y dirigirse a el área del laboratorio. Mis pasos me llevaron hacia allá porque sabía que era el lugar favorito de él. Empujé la puerta y lo encontré mirando al microscopio, concentrado, sin parpadear. Era para mí una visión hechizante, el hecho de verlo inmerso en su trabajo, realizando la magia por la cual era famoso, necesitando solamente de una lamilla para saber todo sobre lo que había pasado con el paciente de dónde venía esa muestra.

Aun así no me pude quedar quieto y seguía avanzando hacia él. Me di cuenta de que bajo la bata blanca vestía una camisa de color morado. Creo que la boca se me secó en el instante porque no recordaba que en el elevador tuviera una camisa de color morado. No, no la tenía.

Y esa camisa morada, la manera en que se le pegaba al cuerpo, casi como una segunda piel, siempre me hacía mirarlo más tiempo del adecuado. La había usado en siete ocasiones, sin contar esta, y siempre dejaba la bata abierta para que fuera obvio que la estaba usando. Y en esas siete ocasiones se había paseado frente de mi como esperando que algo sucediera. Ahora me daba cuenta de que me estaba provocando para que algo sucediera.

Y en esta octava ocasión no me iba a quedar solamente mirando.

Volteó su rostro a la derecha en el justo momento en que prácticamente choqué con él y al estar sentado en un banco quedábamos a la misma altura, lo cual ahora que lo disfrutaba de esa manera era algo agradable. Mientras lo besaba con tal intensidad como si fuera la última vez que lo iba a hacer, le fui deslizando la bata, la cual, al caer al piso hizo un sonido de golpe. Ups, su celular.

Pero ahora lo tenía por primera vez sin bata con esa camisa que me invitaba a tener horriblemente malos pensamientos y quería quitarle todo de encima menos esa bendita piel de tela que le sentaba tan hermosamente bien.

-Tu paciente, diabético, con cetoacidosis, no debió haber tenido un infarto masivo.

Dijo y yo estaba de acuerdo, fuera de la obvia negligencia en el uso de su insulina durante el fin de semana y la ingesta de grandes cantidades de alcohol en una fiesta; era un chico que se cuidaba y estaba acostumbrado a vivir con su diabetes.

-No puede ser posible que ya hayas realizado su autopsia.

Respondí mientras mi boca bajaba poco a poco su largo y adorable cuello, mientras mis dientes lo mordían suavemente causándole suaves espasmos de placer que parecía controlar muy bien.

-Molly está haciendo la autopsia en este momento, no necesita mi presencia.

Dijo mientras yo abría una por uno los botones de esa camisa e iba lamiendo la piel desnuda que obtenía a cambio. Por eso me tardaba tanto en **_desabotonarlos,_** porque la visión se volvía cada vez más placentera.

-Me alegro que no la necesite.

Cuando por fin tuve todo su torso desnudo a mi disposición…

Alguien tocó suavemente la puerta del laboratorio.

-Molly.

Dijo él mientras recuperaba el uso de sus manos que con las que había estado sosteniéndose para no caer del banco. Se abotonó la camisa, recogió su bata y me dejó tratando de recuperar el ritmo normal de mi corazón y respirando demasiado rápidamente como para no sentir mareo.

-Carajo.

Y me quedé esperando a que todo en mi cuerpo se normalizara porque no podía ni debía salir a los pasillos del hospital con una obvia erección luchando en mis pantalones.

Respira.

_Dr. Watson, se le solicita en Urgencias._

La voz de la chica que voceaba mi nombre me hizo saltar. No me quedó de otra que cerrarme la bata esperando que nadie me mirara con atención y me eché a correr de regreso a mi servicio.

* * *

**Gracias por seguir leyendo**.

_**Y mil gracias por sus reviews y por el apoyo que me están dando para que pueda continuar esto. De verdad lo aprecio demasiado.**_

_**Y pues no teman, aunque sea poco a poco pero esto va a seguir, siempre basado en vivencias un poco torcidas de los días de hospital xD**_

_**Y a todos los que leen, de verdad, un comentario será siempre apreciado.**_

_**Saludos!**_

_**Simplificación rápida de la jerarquía médica en el hospital: Jefe de servicio (Sherlock Holmes, Irene Adler), Médico adscrito (John Watson), Médico Residente (aquí va a entrar un personaje pronto por sugerencia de simsfans), Médico interno, Estudiante.**_


	4. Favores

CAPITULO 4: FAVORES

20 HORAS DE TRABAJO

Lo peor que puedes escuchar cuando un amigo llama a tu celular es que necesita un favor para alguien de su familia. No podía evitar sentirme preocupado aunque tuviera mucho tiempo que no sabía nada de aquel hombre que años antes había servido a mi lado en el ejército.

Me encontré con el enfermero militar que igual que yo, estaba retirado por haber recibido una lesión durante un operativo. Ya conocía aquella mirada, en cuanto aparecí en el vestíbulo del hospital, se levantó a toda prisa. De la mano tenía a una niña, a lo mucho 6 años, que en cuanto aparecí se escondió detrás de él.

-Bill –le dije al darle la mano y el la estrechó débilmente. Se notaba cansado, casi hasta el extremo, los ojos rojos, bolsas enormes debajo de los ojos, arrugas permanentes en su frente. Terrible, estaba sufriendo de una manera indecible.

-John, te lo agradezco –dijo casi atropellándose con las palabras.

-No te preocupes, haré todo lo que pueda –dije y lo hice sinceramente.

22 HORAS DE TRABAJO

-Dr. Watson, tal vez debería decirle a su amigo que acuda con un pediatra –dijo Mary mientras preparábamos el material para la toma de la biopsia.

-No creo que eso sea necesario, no es una niña tan pequeña –dije aunque si me sentía un poco nervioso por la realización del procedimiento. Sin embargo, Bill me conocía en mis peores momentos, en los más terribles y desesperados; en los cuales había conseguido salir adelante, realizando cirugías sin prácticamente nada para hacerlas. Aquello no era nada en comparación pero era su hija, con probable cáncer y ellos no tenían nada de dinero ni siquiera para realizarle los estudios para poder obtener un diagnóstico.

-Dr. Watson tiene usted demasiada suerte de que yo tenga la especialidad en anestesiología, de otra manera tendría que ir a pedir favores a alguna residente dispuesta –dijo Mary y de verdad agradecí que fuera la enfermera más competente de todo el hospital, la más preparada sin dudarlo.

-Gracias Mary, lo aprecio tanto –le dije. Por un segundo me perdí en la preparación y no noté que ella se acercó demasiado a mí hasta que sentí sus labios en mi oreja y estuve a punto de saltar pero la sorpresa me paralizó.

-Deberás agradecerlo adecuadamente John.

Aquello no pudo durar más de unos segundos pero yo sentí que fue una eternidad. Mi nombre pronunciado por ella, fue demasiado. Di un paso hacía atrás y sin poder mirarla me di vuelta, evitándola por completo.

-Voy por la pequeña –dije y salí casi corriendo. Mi respiración se fue tranquilizando con los pasos que di para encontrar a Bill y a su hija sentados en unas sillas en el pasillo. Los conduje hacía el consultorio habilitado para toma de muestras.

No hubo sorpresas, fue algo muy simple gracias a la ayuda de Mary, quién de verdad era muy competente y manejó la anestesia de la pequeña sin ningún problema. Era muy conveniente que alguien como ella lo pudiera hacer en el servicio de urgencias, para evitar tener que ir buscando a los residentes de anestesiología que generalmente tardar mucho en acudir.

Una vez que tuve mi muestra, deje a Bill a cargo de su hija y volví a huir, sin cruzar más que un gracias con Mary, me sentía demasiado fuera de lugar a su lado. Sabía a la perfección que ella quería tener una relación conmigo, lo había dejado claro en más de una ocasión pero esta vez, después de las cosas que habían sucedido con Sherlock; esta vez se sentía tremendamente mal, casi como un engaño.

Mis pasos me dejaron en un instante en Patología. Empujé la puerta y entré, rápidamente toqué a la puerta del laboratorio de Sherlock puesto que estaba cerrado, lo cual me sorprendió.

-No está –dijo una voz femenina detrás de mí y de repente, de cierta manera, olvidé porqué estaba ahí.- ¿Necesitas algo?

-Un favor –dije y concentrándome en la necesidad de que alguien analizara mi muestra de aspirado de médula ósea, me olvidé del pequeño impacto que aquella mujer había causado en mí.

25 HORAS DE TRABAJO

Ella me encontró en la cafetería, esta vez con un té de bastante buen sabor para tratar de relajar mis nervios. Tenía un mal presentimiento acerca de la hija de mi amigo.

Pero me distraje por un tiempo, tal vez una fracción de tiempo imperceptible, donde lo más importe era su rostro, sus ojos, su cabello, todo perfecto.

-Lo revisé dos veces –dijo ella. Sarah, repetía una y otra vez su nombre mientras la miraba con avidez tratando de aprenderme su rostro por completo.- Si el Dr. Holmes lo hubiera seguro habría podido aportar más datos pero te puedo decir que el diagnóstico es leucemia, lo siento.

-Me toca dar las malas noticias –dije con verdadero pesar, era la parte más difícil, sobre todo cuando los pacientes eran niños.- Gracias por tu ayuda.

-De nada –dijo ella, sonriendo hermosamente.- Pero en algún momento Dr. Watson, tendrá que pagarme el favor.

Las palabras pudieron haber sido "normales" pero el tono no. El tono era invitación, la manera en que escaparon de sus labios esas palabras y la mirada que las acompañó, no tenía lugar a dudas.

De repente me sentí muy incómodo. Ella me gustaba, era más que obvio, pero no quería ninguna cosa más.

Me levanté sin responderle, con la sensación de que debía apresurarme para informar a Bill sobre la condición de su hija, tiré el vaso del té en un bote y salí de la cafetería.

35 HORAS DE TRABAJO

La carga emocional que me llevaba esta vez a mi casa era demasiada, por fortuna era sábado y podía irme a mi casa sin preocuparme por otra cosa hasta el lunes. Tenía demasiadas ganas de estirarme en mi cama y dormir. El hecho de haberle dado malas noticias a mi amigo se amortiguaba un poco con la promesa de encontrarle un especialista para llevar su tratamiento.

Abrí la puerta de mi departamento, no me molesté en prender la luz eléctrica, había suficiente claridad entrando por las ventanas a pesar de ser un día bastante nublado. En la cocina, preparé un té y esperé con los ojos cerrados frente a la taza mientras lo podía beber.

Un ruido a mis espaldas.

Sentí que me tomaban por los hombros y me hacían girar con ligera violencia, aquello me había sorprendido por completo. Ni siquiera había podido distinguir con claridad de quién se trataba aunque en verdad no era necesario, con ver su silueta recortada por la luz de la ventaba, con sentir la presión de sus manos en sus hombros, con percibir su aroma. Todo eso bastaba para que supiera quién era.

-Sherlock..

Murmuré antes de sentir sus labios por completo devorando los míos, era perfecto, siempre perfecto; la manera en que parecían un complemento, como se movían con total pasión y en el momento justo, su lengua se abría paso sin casi pedir permiso.

Después comenzó a desabotonar mi camisa, sentía sus manos moverse con rapidez mientras su boca bajaba por mi cuello, besando, chupando, marcando incesantemente, con avidez.

Siguió, bajando por mi pecho, mordiendo, en cierta manera era doloroso pero no lo percibía como tal, era excitante, la cantidad de sensaciones que despertaba en mí y que se traducían en deseo puro.

Sus manos ahora se concentraron en mi pantalón, el cual perdí con presteza, lo único que podía yo hacer era sostenerme con fuerza de la barra del desayunador porque mis piernas estaban completamente inservibles; temblaba, mientras sentía que sus manos me tocaban por sobre la ropa interior. Tenía una erección que gritaba y clamaba por ser atendida.

-Sherlock –dije o más bien gemí. DE alguna manera había logrado sacarme los boxers sin que yo sintiera otra cosa más que sus manos, subiendo y bajando, apretando, friccionando. Perdí el sentido del tiempo, de lo que sucedía primero o después, tan sólo me concentraba en el millón de sensaciones que me recorrían.

-Eres mío –dijo simplemente y acto seguido su cabeza bajó para que su boca pudiera tomar mi miembro. Esta vez usó sus dientes y eso hacía que todo fuera mil veces más intenso, de nuevo no percibía dolor, era la cosa más placentera que hubiera sentido mi vida entera.

Y verlo, con esos ojos de fondo azul con destellos dorados, viéndome, en toda la extensión de la palabra, reclamándome como si fuera una propiedad mientras dejaba muy claro que nadie más en el mundo podría hacerme sentir de la manera en que él me hacía sentir.

El orgasmo no tardó en llegar.

-Eres mío –dijo de nuevo. Se había levantado, me sostenía porque yo era incapaz siquiera de eso. Sus labios rozando mi oreja y sus palabras parecían adentrarse por completo en mí. Era suyo obviamente, ¿de quién más?

-Soy tuyo –dije como queriendo dejar claro el hecho de que pasara lo que pasara no habría nadie más.

-Jamás vuelvas a pedirle nada, no la mires, no hables con ella –dijo mientras con sus manos recorría mi espalda, sentía sus dedos apretados contra mi carne, sus uñas clavándose en mí y era algo bueno. Cada marca era un grito al mundo de que yo le pertenecía y yo quería que el mundo entero lo supiera.

-Yo soy a quién necesitas, yo soy a quién debes buscar –su voz se volvía cada vez más desesperada, cargada de una emoción que no lograba identificar. ¿Era sólo la sensación de posesión que buscaba afianzar la certeza de mi amor incondicional?

De repente se detuvo, sus manos viajaron a mi cara y me sostuvo entre ambas, sus ojos fijos en los míos, como buscando algún indicio de que yo no fuera suyo, de que yo quisiera algo más.

No podía negar que por un instante la belleza de Sarah, la residente de Patología, me había parecido encantadora. Por un instante disfruté de su presencia, de su voz, de la visión de una mujer mucho más que hermosa. Pero esa era todo. Lo que yo era, lo que yo ansiaba, lo que yo soñaba, deseaba, anhelaba y fantaseaba se podía resumir en una palabra.

-Sherlock.

Y con eso lo supo. Porque no podía fingir mayor devoción que la manera en su nombre era pronunciado por mí, porque eso era lo único que necesitaba decir y no todo lo que quería decir. Porque si hubiera dicho que lo amaba y que no había nadie más a quién pudiera amar no hubiera sido tan revelador que esa palabra que era para mí más valiosa y necesaria que el aire en mis pulmones.

Y el beso que compartimos justo después de eso fue más íntimo que todo lo demás. Tal vez no estemos juntos amor, tal vez nos veamos unas cuantas horas antes de seguir trabajando, tal vez nadie más sepa lo que pasa entre los dos; pero lo que verdaderamente importa es que tú sepas lo mucho que significas para mí. Todas esas palabras se vertieron en aquel beso lento, sin prisas, enteramente fruto del amor.

SHERLOCK (o lo que Sarah contó a sus estudiantes y que en cuestión de horas se supo por todo el hospital)

-Mío –dijo al sentarse a la mesa que había abandonado momentos antes el Dr. Watson. El color se fue por completo del rostro de Sarah, después de todo, su futura carrera profesional estaba en manos de él, del Dr. Holmes.

-No sé de qué habla doctor –dijo Sarah tratando de restarle importancia a lo que acababa de suceder. Ella, seduciendo de una manera un poco impropia para su carácter a John Watson. No, realmente no había querido hacerlo, pero el hombre se le hacía tan tentador que no pudo evitarlo.

-Mío –repitió y ella se atrevió a mirarlo directamente, como agarrando valor. Lo perdió al instante. Sabía pocas cosas de su maestro, simplemente era un genio y ya, no tenía necesidad de saber más. Nadie sabía de su familia, había un hermano pero nada más. Nadie sabía del lugar dónde vivía o de lo que hacía cuando no estaba en el hospital. Sabían que de Scotland Yard por un médico forense que terminó como detective por casualidades de la vida pero nada más.

-Dr. Holmes creo que … -trató de decir Sarah pero no consiguió articular otra palabra. La mirada que le dedicaba era una amenaza, algo que sólo dices amablemente una vez pero que jamás repetirás.

-Mío –dijo por tercera vez y ella no necesitó más. No era que hubiera sentido miedo pero de verdad no quería enfrentarse al Dr. Holmes y acabar atendiendo en una clínica de medicina general gripas y diarreas al por mayor.

-Suyo –dijo y él se levantó. Jamás volvieron a hablar de aquello.

* * *

_**Gracias por seguir leyendo.**_

_**Esta vez lo subí sin releerlo, así que si me equivoqué en algo, lo corregiré luego.**_

_**Gracias por sus comentarios, siempre son bienvenidos!**_


	5. Amanita Muscaria

**CAPITULO 5: AMANITA MUSCARIA**

Tenía que ser un sueño, no podía ser otra cosa más que un sueño. Aunque podía ser el sueño más extraño que había tenido también estaba siendo el más vívido. Abrí los ojos, el lugar era completamente desconocido para mí pero sin embargo me provocaba un sentimiento de estar en casa, de pertenecer.

Las cosas que me rodeaban eran sencillas, parecían tan mías, libros que fácilmente podría haber estado leyendo la noche anterior. Al salir de la habitación me encontraba frente a una escalera la cual bajé fijándome en los cuadros de las paredes aunque no podía reconocer ninguno, era como si ante mis ojos desaparecieran.

Fue cuando oí las risas. Infantiles y perfectamente claras. Estaba seguro de que venían de la cocina, que estaba a unos pasos de donde terminaba la escalera. Entré pero en ella no estaban los dueños de las risas, para mi eterna sorpresa estaba Mary.

Bebiendo de una taza y leyendo el periódico. Con su uniforme quirúrgico azul. Su cabello rubio arreglado en una coleta. Me miró al entrar como si fuera de lo más normal que ella y yo estuviéramos dentro de la misma cocina, dentro de la misma casa.

No, eso no era algo que me hubiera gustado ver por las mañanas.

Pero estaba apenas tratando de encontrar un sentido a aquello cuando detrás de mí se abrió la puerta que daba hacía las escaleras. Sherlock entró y estoy seguro que mi rostro se iluminó al verlo porque de inmediato sentí que sonreía sin poderlo evitar.

-Justo a tiempo –dijo Mary tras lo cual se levantó y dio el último sorbo de su taza y la dejo con cuidado en el fregadero.- Los veo mañana chicos, por favor que nada explote y confió en ti John para que los alimentes a todos.

Pasó entre ambos no sin antes darle a Sherlock un ligero beso en la mejilla para lo cual se tuvo que estirar bastante y ponerse de puntitas. Sherlock sonrió casi imperceptiblemente.

-Si mamá –dijo él y creo que fue cuando me di cuenta de que era imposible que aquello sucediera en la vida real.

-John, tendrás que arrastrarla a la práctica, va a gritar y jurar que no quiere volver a tocar un violín en su vida pero está mintiendo; es solamente por el chico que te conté pero si se pierde la práctica no la dejarán participar en el recital y nuestra vida será un infierno si eso sucede.

Las palabras de Mary bien hubieran podido ser en otro idioma porque yo no entendía nada. Arrastrarla, violín, el chico que te conté, recital, infierno.

-Si Mary, cuando John despierte realmente en vez de ser un bulto en medio de la cocina, le recordaré que debemos arrastrar a Violet a su práctica de violín –dijo Sherlock como si fuera lo más normal. Yo seguía un poco en shock sin poder interactuar. Mary sonrió y me dio un rápido beso en la mejilla. Acto seguido salió a toda prisa de la cocina y al parecer de la casa por el ruido de la puerta al abrirse y cerrarse que poco después escuché.

Sherlock miró con intensidad la otra puerta de la cocina, que debía llevar al comedor seguramente. Tres segundos después lo tenía encima de mí, reclamando besos de mi boca con mucha serenidad, despacio, tomándose su tiempo para disfrutarlos. Sus manos en mi espalda, parecían hasta perezosas, tan sólo acariciando con lentitud.

Nos separamos pero permanecimos juntos, mirando cada detalle de nuestros rostros. Así pude ver que en este extraño sueño, Sherlock parecía tener más edad, algunas arrugas aquí y allá pero tan perfecto como siempre.

-Aish pero si ya se conocen ¿no? –dijo una vocecita que debía ser infantil pero que estaba matizada con cierto toque de cinismo- Tengo hambre.

-Pues come Hamish, no creo que sea algo particularmente difícil para ti –le respondió Sherlock con el mismo toque de cinismo. Yo no podía articular palabra de nuevo, en realidad no había podido hablar en todo el sueño. Aquel niño no podía tener más de diez años y era la viva imagen de lo que sería Sherlock si comiera más a menudo, mejillas redondeadas y una naricita que parecía más pertenecerle a Mary que a él.

-¡Papá! –dijo mientras se apresuraba a abrazarme. Lo hizo con fuerza, como si tratara de hacerme reaccionar- ¡Sherlock está maltratándome!

-Yo también soy tu padre, así que no seas melodramático –Sherlock salió de la cocina y momentos después se escuchó un grito bastante agudo seguido de una serie de risas divertidas, las mismas que había escuchado al bajar de las escaleras.

-Sherlock también es tu padre –dije pero en realidad en ningún momento pensé en hablar, las palabras habían salido de mi boca.

-Es obvio, nada más tengo que verme al espejo –dijo pero me abrazó con más fuerza, yo le regresaba el abrazo y eso me parecía el momento más glorioso del mundo.- Pero no me quiere como la quiere a ella.

-Te pareces mucho a él –dije sin saber por qué decía aquello, tal vez era como decía, algo obvio. No sólo la apariencia física, las pocas palabras que se habían dicho eran suficientes para demostrar que ambos podían hacerse explotar el uno al otro entre comentarios cínicos y desagradables.

-Violet se parece a ti y por eso la quiere más y por eso tú debes quererme más a mí para que yo no sufra traumas infantiles que me marquen de por vida.

Tuve que reír, aquello era algo que hubiera esperado que dijera al parecerse tanto a Sherlock, no expresar que necesitara ser querido por el hecho de serlo sino para prevenir posibles consecuencias psicológicas.

-Te quiero más Hamish –dije y en seguido él alzó su cabecita para poderme ver y una gran sonrisa decoraba su rostro. Increíble lo que podía hacer una sonrisa para volverlo mil veces más hermoso. Le di un beso en la frente.- Anda, hay que hacer el desayuno.

Mientras cocinaba hot-cakes Hamish hablaba de las vías del dolor y de la manera más adecuada de experimentar el efecto de ciertos químicos para su supresión. Todo lo que yo podía decir es que ese tipo de experimentos no serían éticos y que debía cambiar su aproximación para lograrlo. Esto sólo lograba que pusiera cara de disgusto.

Me di el tiempo para asomarme a la sala, donde se veía la televisión encendida. La película era La bella y la bestia y Sherlock estaba recreando la escena donde los personajes bailan en un gran salón. Tomada de su mano estaba una niña que era igualita a Harry de pequeña, por lo mismo, tenía un gran parecido a mí. Cabello rubio de un largo impresionante, ojos azules, sonrisa inmensa que se transformaba en risa cuando se equivocaba y daba la vuelta incorrecta. Al verme hizo una reverencia y siguió bailando. Sherlock era como otra persona a su lado, completamente feliz.

Violet parecía un par de años más pequeña que Hamish, por lo que al recordar las palabras de Mary se me hacía increíble que una niña de unos ochos años ya pudiera interesarse en un chico pero al mismo tiempo no era tan imposible.

-Y pensar que tú si encontraste a tu Bestia –dijo a mi lado mi hijo que veía todo con impaciencia. Me tuve que tragar la risa y lo arrastré de regreso a la cocina donde pude dejar salir las carcajadas.

-¡Hamish! –dije como tratando de parecer ofendido por su comentario.

-¡Niégalo! –dijo y también comenzó a reír con fuerza.

Entonces descubrí que no quería despertar, que esto era perfecto y que tal vez estaba equivocado, que bien podía no ser un sueño. Después de todo, si lo analizaba con cuidado, Mary estaba ahí por una razón, era la mamá en la ecuación. Así nos volvíamos una extraña familia con dos padres, una madre y dos hijos. Tenía lógica y con la ayuda de una clínica de reproducción podía funcionar, primero Sherlock, luego yo, con los óvulos de Mary.

-John …

Abrí los ojos por la voz de Sherlock pero lo que me rodeaba era tan diferente. Ya no estaba la cocina, ya no estaba el niño riendo alegremente; ya no se escuchaba de fondo la televisión, ya no era de mañana en mi hogar, con mi familia.

Estaba en urgencias, una lámpara dejaba caer su luz justo encima de mí, la cortina rodeaba la camilla dándome esa poca privacidad de la que era capaz ese pedazo de tela.

-John…

La voz de Sherlock me hizo tratar de responder pero me di cuenta de que era imposible porque tenía un tubo en la boca, estaba conectado a un respirador.

¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?

Nuestros ojos se cruzaron y pude ver toda la preocupación de la que estaban cargados. ¡Oh por dios Sherlock Holmes estaba preocupado por mí!

-¡Enfermera Morstan! –gritó él pero sin dejar de verme, entonces sentí su mano, en la mía, apretando con fuerza. La otra mano la sentí entonces en mi cabeza, moviéndose despacio para tranquilizarme.

Y mis pensamientos comenzaron a desquiciarse, porque sabía que esta era mi realidad pero algo dentro de mí gritaba cosas estúpidas. Sherlock dime que tuve un infarto, un accidente isquémico transitorio, lo que fuera que explicara mi presencia en urgencias. Sherlock dime que los niños están en la casa, que su ahora sobria tía Harry los está cuidando. Sherlock dime que no eché a perder la posibilidad de que Violet estuviera en el recital. Sherlock dime que no le causé un trauma a Hamish al desmayarme enfrente de él en la cocina.

Pero el rostro que estaba viendo era joven, tan joven como siempre, no el rostro que miré antes con las arrugas hermosas. Y la había llamado enfermera Morstan, en vez de Mary. Las lágrimas acudieron a mis ojos porque sentía que algo se me había clavado en el corazón, porque sentía que me habían quitado algo que era bueno y perfecto y de lo que no quería alejarme.

Mary y Mike entraron y quitaron a Sherlock del camino pero nuestros ojos jamás dejaron que se perdiera el contacto, ni cuando Mike me atacó con su lámpara en busca del reflejo de mis pupilas. Ahí se quedó todo el tiempo mientras tomaban muestras para el laboratorio y esperaban los resultados, mientras me quitaban el tubo del respirador, mientras tosí y tosí, mientras me regresaban a lo que había sido desde siempre mi vida. No era la primera vez que acababa en un respirador pero de aquella vez no recordaba nada, lo que sucedió en mi inconsciencia en mi cerebro se había perdido.

Y al final, antes de que volviera a quedarme dormido, me dio un sencillo beso en los labios y me sumí en la oscuridad, sin soñar absolutamente nada.

SHERLOCK

(22 horas antes del coma de John)

Mary Morstan no sería tan sencilla de amedrentar como lo había sido la residente de patología Sarah Sawyer. En primera porque Mary tenía más tiempo de conocer a John, en segunda porque era una mujer con personalidad muy fuerte y en tercera porque le importaba muy poco lo que Sherlock pudiera decirle.

Mary Morstan podía trabajar aquí o dónde fuera, siempre estaba rechazando oportunidades para ir a otros hospitales, como Jefa de Enfermeras de Terapia Intensiva, como responsable de la Clínica del Dolor, etc. Parecía que si se iba a otro lado era para mejorar ostensiblemente en su trabajo y por consiguiente en su percepción económica. Era por tanto obvio que lo que la detenía en su trabajo de urgencias era algo que ella consideraba tan valioso para dejar todo lo demás de lado.

Y eso era John.

Por lo tanto Sherlock sabía que no podría proclamar su posesión con tal simpleza como con Sarah.

De cualquier manera en unas horas más entraría a casa de su John Watson para dejarle claras algunas cosas. Pero por el momento todo su interés estaba en la Mary Morstan que fumaba con visible cansancio en un patio del hospital, acción incorrecta, no debería dejar su puesto de trabajo para eso pero parecía estarla relajando.

-Sabes que puedo verte ¿verdad? –dijo y Sherlock tuvo que moverse. Sí, claro, no esperaba pasar desapercibido pero no estaba aún seguro de cómo abordar el problema que la enfermera le presentaba.

-Por supuesto –respondió él y Mary se rio suavemente mientras dejaba salir el humo de su cigarro.

-No creo que puedas mandarme desaparecer usando los contactos de tu hermano en el gobierno ¿verdad? –dijo ella.

Sherlock lo valoró, no era como si no hubiera pensando en eso, pero no era conveniente.

-No quiero pedirle favores a mi hermano –respondió con sinceridad. Ella estaba sentada en una banca y lo invitó a acompañarla. La oscuridad los rodeaba y las luces del hospital no alcanzaban a iluminar el patio, perfecto para una actividad ilícita como fumar donde no era permitido. Sin embargo, era una oscuridad perfecta, los días de tormenta donde parecía todo de nuevo de noche, eran buenos días.

-Ni siquiera necesitas hacerlo ¿sabes? –dijo ella.

-¿Siempre acabas tus oraciones con preguntas? –dijo él remarcando el hecho que comenzaba a molestarle. Le parecía una manera de lo más incorrecta de hablar.

Su risa fue un poco estridente en aquel lugar dónde no había nadie más.

-Lo importante es que no necesitas espantarme como hiciste con Sarah ¿sí? –dijo ella. Sherlock la miró con curiosidad, sabía de aquello y tan sólo habían pasado unas cuantas horas de que había sucedido.- No pongas esa cara, se lo ha estado contando a los estudiantes. A estas alturas de la guardia sería raro que hasta los pacientes no estuvieran hablando de eso.

Sherlock dejó salir un bufido de desesperación. Malditos chismes de pasillo.

Pero, no era algo que no quisiera que se supiese.

Que John Watson le pertenecía sin lugar a dudas.

-Déjalo así Holmes, si él lo quiere así, ¿quién soy yo para entrometerme?

Sherlock la miró al instante, ella se levantó y apagó su cigarro pisándolo, dejado una horrible mancha que sería la prueba innegable de que alguien sigue saltándose las reglas y fumando en el patio.

-Es una costumbre Holmes, de cuando hablo con los pacientes, siempre acabó preguntando algo, ¿me entiendes?

Se rio de buena gana, dio media vuelta y entró de nuevo al hospital, dejándolo solo con sus pensamientos.

MARY

(30 minutos antes del coma de John)

El día anterior no había dormido nada, el sueño había probado ser elusivo desde hacía tanto que no comprendía cómo era que seguía siendo funcional en su trabajo. En parte necesitaba un motivo, para levantarse todos los días y seguir adelante, ahora que no había más familia en su vida, ahora que estaba sola.

Por eso y a pesar del obvio rechazo, le interesaba John y no le causaba ninguna molestia el tener que competir con Holmes. Aunque le había asegurado que no tenía que preocuparse por ella, esperaba que no fuera tan estúpido para creerle.

Por un momento se sorprendió por tener un café en la mano hasta que recordó que al parecer estaba haciendo una nueva amiga. Molly Hooper estaba hablando con ella con frecuencia últimamente y le había dado ese café al cruzarse en la puerta de urgencias. De verdad lo necesitaba, tenía que volver a conectar sus neuronas que parecían querer sumirse en el sueño. A buena hora, después de toda la noche dar vueltas en su cama.

Pero antes de poder darle un sorbo la habían llamado para encargarle ciertos estudios. Cuando regresó encontró a John en su estación revisando los expedientes y tomando su café.

Demonios, si fuera cualquier otro haría un buen escándalo por esa razón.

John se perdió de su vista, estaba recorriendo las camas y verificando los pacientes que había recibido de la guardia. No tenía idea de cuánto tiempo pasó pero lo siguiente que llamó su atención fue un grito apagado que venía del cuarto de medicamentos.

-¡Mary! –escuchó con más claridad y eso bastó para que se echara a correr.

Encontró a John convulsionando, junto a él, una estudiante de enfermería, la que había gritado, sin saber qué hacer.

-¡Código rojo! –dijo ella y en segundos estuvieron a su lado varios médicos y enfermeras ayudándola, hasta que la quitaron de en medio, porque se quedó paralizada. Se lo llevaron y ella seguía clavada en el piso, sin entender nada. El vaso de café estaba tirado a unos pasos pero ella no lo vio.

_**Gracias por seguir leyendo. **_

_**OK, le bajé la temperatura porque necesitaba escribir sobre Hamish y Violet, espero que el sueño de John medio alucinado les haya gustado.**_

_**Es una idea que alguna vez tuve, lo platiqué con una amiga (Sunny) pero no sabía cómo integrarlo a un fanfiction. Así que en la casi muerte de John me pareció un buen momento para hacerlo.**_

_**Ahora, agradecimientos:**_

_**Sunny, torredemarfil14, Merenwen y Ana, gracias por su apoyo, las adoro.**_

_**simsfans, que bueno que te gustó la inclusión de Sarah.**_

_**diamante-negro, ese mío también me encanta jejeje.**_

_**Itsaso Adhara, justamente por lo que preguntaste, incluí a Mary esta vez.**_

_**mel, gracias.**_

_**Yan Yan gracias por lo que dices. Sí, sé que a veces me repito un poco, es la verdad la falta de experiencia pero espero poder mejorar. Y todo lo demás que te ha gustado, genial, espero que te siga gustando. Y buena deducción, ahora ya lo hice un poco más evidente.**_

_**Y pues, como he dicho siempre, comentarios bienvenidos!**_

_**Mil gracias.**_

_**OK, nota extra. Hamish y Violet son parte de un sueño/alucinación. La parte de Sherlock y Mary pasa durante la guardia previa y Mary llegando a urgencias son los momentos previos a que John acabé con el respirador porque esta en coma. Como quien dice esta escrito al revés, primero las consecuencias y después lo que sucedió para que John estuviera en ese predicamento.**_

_**Saludos!**_


	6. CASUALIDAD Y CAUSALIDAD

_**Hola, dos capítulos en un fin de semana! Wow, esto es un milagro!**_

_**Todo es gracias a Lisset, porque me dijo que no lo entendió, el capítulo anterior y no podía dejarlos más de una semana con dudas.**_

_**Para ser claros, Amanita muscaria es un hongo tóxico que en la dosis correcta puede causar alucinaciones o hasta convulsiones o coma. Puede ser letal pero sólo en una dosis muy alta.**_

_**Lo de John no fue un accidente, recuerden que el café que se estaba tomando antes de que todo sucediera. Un café que no era para él.**_

_**Lo de Violet y Hamish es la alucinación que tiene John como consecuencia de la intoxicación casi letal y lo que cuentan como punto de vista de Sherlock y Mary pasa antes de la intoxicación.**_

_**Ahora, lo que van a leer pasa durante el coma de John y después de él.**_

* * *

CAPITULO 6: CASUALIDAD Y CAUSALIDAD.

MARY

15 horas en coma

Mary Morstan dejó caer los expedientes sin preocuparse por el ruido que las carpetas de metal pudiera hacer. El estruendo recorrió todo el servicio de urgencias y absolutamente todos los ojos se fijaron en ella. Pero no le importaba. En ese momento no era la Jefa de Enfermeras Morstan, era Mary sintiendo mucho frustración. Y miedo, sobretodo miedo.

Cuatro residentes habían regresado con la cola entre las patas diciendo que el Jefe de Terapia Intensiva se negaba a aceptar a John en su servicio.

-¿Es estúpido o qué? –había gritado Mary cuando el cuarto le había informado de aquello. Los tres médicos que estaban en turno se miraban indecisos, ningún tenía el suficiente valor para ir a enfrentarlo y por eso habían estado mandando residentes durante las pasadas dos horas. Pero sin resultados.

Y John se deterioraba. Lo que fuera que había causado aquello estaba probando ser elusivo. Sin encontrar la razón, parecía que sólo podían mantenerlo vivo, lo cual estaba siendo un problema grave. Sus niveles de saturación de oxígeno estaban cayendo, su cerebro estaba sufriendo.

-Es nuevo, se rige por las normas de la manera más estricta y sobretodo, no quiere hacer amigos en este hospital –dijo uno de los residentes.

Pero Mary creía que eso no era importante, que John, siendo estrictos, reunía todos los criterios para ser ingresado en terapia intensiva; aunque después de hablar con el jefe de dicho servicio no estaba tan segura de quererlo.

Se había armado de valor y cruzó las puertas encontrándose en un mundo perfectamente ordenado, sereno, casi en silencio. Pero era un terapia intensiva, todos estaban haciendo un trabajo preciso y parecía que eran parte de una gran maquinaria controlada por una sola persona.

Dr. James Moriarty a quién podía ver en la estación de enfermería, revisando los expedientes en su tableta. Mary sintió irritación, aquí estaba la otra parte del dinero que no se iba al departamento de Patología.

Mary caminó con firmeza y recordó las veces que había rechazo otros trabajos donde sería más que una enfermera de urgencias, por muy jefa que fuera. Ella se podía comparar con cualquiera del personal de terapia intensiva, definitivamente era mejor que muchas de la enfermeras que veían, a las que conocía, y a las que no apreciaba. Porque terapia intensiva era como un lugar de élite y todos ellos se sentían mejores que los demás en el hospital.

-Dr. Moriarty –dijo ella y al instante tuvo sobre ella el par de ojos más inquisidores que hubiera visto. Ni siquiera la mirada de Holmes era así. Se sintió por completo expuesta, como si con solo mirarla tuviera conocimiento de todas y cada una de sus debilidades.

-Enfermera Morstan, me temo que ha hecho el camino hasta acá en vano –dijo antes de que ella pudiera volver a abrir la boca.- La respuesta es no y no es porque yo tenga algo en contra del _adorable_ Dr. Watson pero es simplemente obvio que no tenemos la capacidad física para atenderlo.

Mary volteó a ver a su alrededor. Solamente cinco camas ocupadas de un total de 15 disponibles. ¿De qué demonios hablaba al decir "capacidad física"?

-¿Esta bromeando? –dijo ella impulsivamente, le daban unas ganas tremendas de sacudir a aquel hombre, era pequeño, compacto, seguro podía darle una buena golpiza antes de que pudiera siquiera reaccionar.

Pero el hombre sonrió y Mary sintió el peor escalofrío que hubiera sentido en su vida y sus instintos gritaron _corre_ de manera tan intensa que le sorprendió la reacción de su cuerpo.

-Yo no bromeo enfermera Morstan –dijo él con un tono cantarín en la voz que lo único que logró provocar en ella fue una innegable sensación de nauseas.- Y si yo digo que no tenemos la capacidad física para atender a su pacientes es porque no la tenemos. Ahora enfermera, creo que debe regresar a su trabajo.

Ahora Mary sólo podía ver pasar las horas y esperar que fueran capaces de mantenerlo con vida hasta que lo que fuera que le hubiera sucedido fuera descubierto. Esperaba que lo descubrieran, pronto.

Corrió la cortina sólo un poco, de esa manera los podía ver sin interrumpirlos, darles un instante antes de entrar a revisar los signos de John y tomar nuevas muestras para el laboratorio. Sherlock había llegado a urgencias cuando John ya estaba intubado, después de las primeras maniobras de resucitación cardio-pulmonar, y no se había ido en todas estas horas. Su residente, Sarah, había ido y venido con cosas del trabajo que él tenía que firmar pero era sólo eso, las firmaba sin apartar la vista de John.

Vaya, pensó Mary, no puedo competir con tanta devoción.

Entonces tuvo que entrar e interrumpir. Sherlock la miró con una combinación de desesperación y agradecimiento. En el fondo sabía que aquello se tenía que hacer para mantenerlo con vida.

SARAH

Habían pasado varias horas y nadie tenía idea de lo que había pasado con John Watson sólo que había sido rechazado una y otra vez de la terapia intensiva y sus resultados de laboratorio eran preocupantes. Posible daño hepático, posible daño renal, iba a ser difícil que se recuperara de aquello, salvo por un milagro.

Y a veces los milagros son sencillos.

-Me voy a casa –dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

-Claro Molly, que descanses –respondió Sarah. Escuchó los pasos de Molly alejándose por el pasillo. Entonces recordó que no le había entregado el reporte de la última autopsia y lo necesitaba de verdad. Por más preocupada que pudiera estar no podía olvidar el resto de trabajo, aunque su jefe si lo hiciera, ella tenía que tomar la responsabilidad.

Maldiciendo un poco a Molly fue hasta dónde la técnico forense dejaba sus papeles y lo encontró. Debajo del mismo había una hoja, tachada una y mil veces, los ojos de Sarah se abrieron como platos.

Amanita muscaria

-¡Claro! –gritó ella sin poderlo evitar. Molly lo había descifrado, la toxina del hongo, a una dosis _casi_ letal podía llevar a una persona hasta el coma pero generalmente no se necesitaba otra cosa más que el soporte de vida hasta la recuperación, eso y unos cuántos medicamentos sencillos. No sé necesitaba nada más que esperar y John regresaría.

-¿Por qué no dijo nada? –preguntó Sarah en voz alta. Tal vez porque lo desechó como idea imposible, ¿de dónde iba a sacar alguien la toxina de la Amanita muscaria y por qué razón desconocida iba a querer dársela a John? Si, los mismos razonamientos debieron detener a Molly para decir algo pero Sarah estaba tan segura de que era eso que inmediatamente corrió a urgencias.

SHERLOCK

Cuando Sarah entró gritando que creía que había una posibilidad de que John tuviera una intoxicación por un hongo con una toxina poderosa pero generalmente no letal la vida pareció regresarle al cuerpo.

-Pero es improbable que esa sea la razón –dijo la lógica Mary Morstan y Sherlock la despreció por un segundo. Si, la lógica, pero nada más parecía estar mal en John, ninguna infección, tumor, cáncer, nada. Habían pasado horas de estudios donde nada había aparecido.

-Improbable pero no imposible –dijo la inteligente residente de Patología y para Sherlock era más que suficiente. Prevenir daño hepático. Sherlock aumentó la cantidad de líquidos cambiando el goteo de la solución de John a un chorro franco. Segundo fue al gabinete de medicamentos y encontró en dos segundos lo que necesitaba para incrementar la cantidad de orina de John para que se deshiciera de las toxinas. Regresó mientras las dos mujeres se seguían gritando en el pasillo. Incluyó en el suero el medicamento. Tercero, regresó al gabinete de medicamentos y buscó lo que podía considerarse un antídoto para este tipo de intoxicaciones aunque más que nada es para proteger el hígado y evitar la necesidad de un transplante. Lo incluyó de la misma manera en el suero.

Sarah tenía razón, era improbable pero no imposible, y si todo lo demás había probado ser un error, esto tenía que ser lo correcto.

Cuando por fin el amigo de John, Mike decidió que no era malo intentar la teoría de Sarah, se encontraron que Sherlock ya había iniciado el tratamiento. Ahora quedaba esperar.

A las 23 horas de haber sido ingresado a Urgencias, John comenzó a tener la última alucinación que para él sería el sueño más vívido de su existencia. Sherlock sólo podía imaginar que sería lo que estaba viendo que lo había sacado de la pasividad en la que había estado las horas previas y que había provocado que comenzara a mover las manos.

Era el sueño de Hamish y Violet.

Y la voz de Sherlock lo regresó a la vida y le permitió abrir los ojos. Sherlock hubiera querido gritar de felicidad pero tuvo que llamar a Mary Morstan para que ayudaran a John que parecía sufrir con el tubo del respirador.

John se quedó dormido después, un sueño normal, no tóxico y Sherlock seguía sosteniendo su mano.

JOHN

Cinco días después exigí ser dado de alta. Todas las pruebas hepáticas eran normales, renales, normales y al parecer mi cerebro seguía funcionando correctamente.

La teoría de Sarah probó ser correcta al encontrar rastros de la toxina en mi orina pero a quién verdaderamente le debía la vida era a Molly. La técnico forense siempre se portaba tan seria conmigo pero cuando fui a abrazarla se mostró tímida y se puso un poco colorada.

La contaminación con la toxina probó venir de un mercadito local donde había comprado esa mañana una ensalada con gran cantidad de hongos picados, algo que siempre hacía para aumentar la cantidad de proteína en mi dieta. Encontraron los hongos de Amanita muscaria cuando el departamento de salud pública investigó el local. Era algo inconcebible y los dueños no sabían el por qué de esa situación. Como no me morí sólo tuvieron que pagar las multas por manejo inadecuado de los alimentos.

Cuando le dije aquello a Molly sonrió. Sí, a mi también me parecía increíble, sobretodo porque es el lugar donde también compran sus alimentos Mary y Sarah, es verdaderamente popular entre la gente del hospital porque el dueño hace entregas en las guardias.

Pensar que pudieron ser más personas las intoxicadas. Creo que me alejaré de los hongos por una temporada.

Sherlock estaba esperando fuera del hospital, me abrió la puerta de un taxi y yo no puse ningún objeción; no me sentía con la fuerza para caminar o tomar el metro hasta mi casa. Me recosté en el respaldo y sin intención mi cabeza se fue a recargar en el hombro de Sherlock. Era tan perfecto, podía sin esfuerzo imaginar que estábamos dirigiéndonos a casa después de la guardia y que al abrir la puerta estarían los niños felices de que hubiésemos regresado.

Me iba a tomar mucho tiempo alejar de mi aquel sueño, cuando no estaba pensando en algo en específico, me encontraba recordándolo, sumergiéndome en sus detalles y volviendo a sentir la felicidad de los mismos.

Por eso no me di cuenta de hacía dónde íbamos hasta que estuvimos ahí. Me sorprendió un poco encontrarme afuera del número 221B de la calle Baker. Por dios me había traído a su casa.

Y me di cuenta de que eso no me molestaba en absoluto.

¿Cuánto me podía tardar en traer mi cosas para acá? Libros y demás, no muebles, aquí no cabía un mueble más.

Me acomodó en el sillón, me rodeó de almohadas como si me fuera a caer o ir de lado. Aquello me dio un poco de risa y un poco de ternura. Me preparo un té, un sándwich y me dejó a un lado la botella de agua. Debía tomar mínimo cuatro litros de agua y orinar todo lo que pudiera para estar seguros de que la toxina ya no estaba en mi cuerpo. Dejó mis pastillas en la mesa y salió de la habitación, seguro a su cuarto, el cual debía de ser una explosión de ropa tirada, la cual iba a levantar para no causarme estrés innecesario.

¿Por qué dónde más iba a dormir si no fuera en su cuarto?

En su cama.

Se suponía que me estaba recuperando de su segunda experiencia cercana a la muerte, ¿por qué entonces estaba pensando en lo que se sentiría reclamar esta vez su propiedad sobre Sherlock?

Hacerlo lo mismo que le hizo él la vez anterior, morderlo, lamerlo, jugar con él, dejarle pensar que eso sería todo y nada más y entonces tomar sus nalgas y separarlas con sus dedos, tocar la entrada del hombre, penetrarla; uno, dos, tres, hasta lograr que le suplicara que no fueran sus dedos los que hicieran el trabajo.

Después lo haría, lo penetraría para darse también el gusto de sentirlo alrededor de su erección; profundo, una y otra vez hasta que gritara su nombre con más ardor del que fuera posible tolerar. Y lo haría explotar, claro que lo haría explotar y entonces sería suyo y nunca de nadie más. Y no era un pensamiento romántico, no era que considerara que por amor a mí jamás estaría con nadie más; era simplemente el hecho de que después de mí, todo lo demás le sabría a poco. Lo marcaría de tal manera que todo lo demás jamás le fuera igual de placentero. Sería mío una y otra vez cuando intentará ser de alguien más y si terminábamos separados por alguna razón de la vida, siempre pensaría en mí, en cómo se deshacía cuando lo tocaba, con mis manos, con mi boca.

Me levanté, dejando un sándwich a medio terminar en la mesa de centro. Encontré a Sherlock terminando de amontonar ropa sucia en el clóset, por fortuna no había cambiado la ropa de cama, quería tener su olor por completo a mi alrededor.

-John .. –dijo pero no, no era tiempo de hablar.

-Ni una palabra –dije casi como una orden.- De tu boca no quiero que salgan palabras.

Lo besé y a base de empujones logré que se sentara en la cama, así la altura era para mi y él tenía que rendirse ante eso. El beso era como marcar territorio, aunque no sabía de quién me preocupaba, seguramente había muchas y muchos literalmente babeando por aquel hombre tan único.

Después me concentré en su cuello, motivo de mi perdición verdaderamente. Sherlock comenzó a gemir y me provocó para que luchara contra su camisa y después su pantalón. Lo quería ver sin ninguna ropa encima, a mi total disposición, mientras que yo conservaba toda la mía. Esta vez yo tenía el control y en verdad lo estaba disfrutando.

-John … -intentó decir Sherlock.

-Creo que no fui claro –dije- pero no quiero ni una palabra.

Después de eso lo tomé con mi boca, como él lo había hecho la vez anterior, usé los dientes más de lo que sería considerado adecuado. Pero él no pareció molestarse por aquello puesto que sus gemidos se volvieron más intensos, más cargados de placer.

Mientras lo llevaba al extremo dejé que mis manos recrearan la fantasía que había tenido sentado en el sillón. Como si tuvieran vida propia viajaron hasta sus glúteos hasta dar con ese precioso lugar, ese punto de entrada, ese esfínter que jamás pensé explorar.

Los sonidos que dejaba escapar por su boca, estaba en lo correcto en no querer palabras, Sherlock gemía tan espectacularmente que tenía ganas de grabarlo de nuevo.

Un, dos, tres dedos. Sabía que podría introducirlos sin problema si tenía paciencia, una y otra vez, hasta que logré convertir a Sherlock en una masa que me suplicaba tan sólo con los ojos porque no se atrevía a hablar.

Aquello era perfecto, me dieron ganas de reír.

Y entonces retiré mis dedos y él dejo escapar un grito. Se quedó paralizado un momento, mientras me veía, cómo me retiraba la ropa. Con más prisa que serenidad dejé libre mi erección y sentí una anticipación tremenda, casi capaz de hacerme llegar al orgasmo por si sola.

Aquello iba a doler pero Sherlock simplemente asintió.

Entrar en él fue lo más intenso que hubiera sentido en su vida.

Entrar en él fue sentirse por primera vez completo.

Entrar en él fue encontrar el sentido de su vida.

Entrar en él fue no querer separarse de él la vida entera.

-Puedes hablar –le dije cuando alcancé el orgasmo y él estaba a segundos de llegar también. Lo volví a tomar en mi boca para ayudarlo, quería que compartiéramos aquel sentimiento, aquella sensación.

-¡Tuyo! –gritó Sherlock mientras eyaculaba en mi boca. Sonreí y tragué el líquido salado y me encontré apreciando ese sabor y queriendo volver a disfrutarlo.

-Mío.

* * *

_**Gracias por leer!**_

_**Al parecer exculpé a Molly pero, ¿de verdad creen que no sea su culpa? **_

_**¿Y qué tal Moriarty de Jefe de Terapia Intensiva? Ahhh pensar en lo que sufría para que aceptaran a un paciente en terapia... terrible...**_

_**Gracias por sus comentarios Merenwen, simsfans, Sunny y torredemarfil!**_

**_Y ahora resulta que extraño a Hamish y Violet... chispas._**

**_Bueno, eso es todo por ahora, espero les guste y claro, comentarios bienvenidos!_**


	7. Congreso

POST GUARDIA

CAPITULO 7: CONGRESO

Cuando despertaba eran exactamente las 5 am. Era una costumbre, aunque no tuviera que ir a trabajar era lo mismo, no podía dormir más allá de esa hora; ni siquiera tenía la necesidad de un reloj despertador, por lo general abría los ojos unos minutos antes de que sonara. Pero ahora hubiera deseado seguir dormido, de verdad, puesto que todas las noches era lo mismo, me sumergía en un mundo alucinado dónde sucedían cosas muy diferentes a mi realidad.

Claro, el primer sueño había sido el de Hamish y Violet pero después había venido incontables sueños sobre muy diversos temas y estaba decidido a recordarlos todos. Así que había comprado una libreta de pasta gruesa y me había comprometido a escribirlos de puño y letra, no dejando pasar ningún detalle por mínimo que pareciera.

Pero antes de que me pudiera levantar los brazos de Sherlock me rodearon y literalmente me inmovilizaron, no podía verlo pero sentía sus labios cálidos que me besaban en la cara hasta poco a poco llegar a mi boca. Me perdí en aquel beso y me dejé llevar de nuevo por el sueño.

Desperté porque mi celular comenzó a vibrar como loco y tuve que lanzarme fuera de la cama para callarlo. Por fortuna Sherlock estaba dormido dándome la espalda y no pareció alterarse por el ruido. Eran las 6 am pero el recordatorio que hizo que la alarma sonara cuando la había desactivado previamente decía: CURSO PRE CONGRESO

-Demonios –dije sin poderlo creer. Lo había olvidado. Llevaba 10 días de incapacidad en mi nueva casa, el departamento de Sherlock en la calle Baker y no había hecho otra cosa que pensar en los diferentes sabores del té que iba a comprar y en las marcas de mermelada que había en el súper ubicado a dos calles del lugar. Todas las tardes Sherlock llegaba un poco después de las 4 y comía conmigo. Aunque comía era como un eufemismo en este caso puesto que si le daba dos probadas a la sopa era mucho y no más de dos bocados del guisado. Aunque casi siempre traía un postre, un pastel, helado o algo que pudiéramos compartir y casi siempre se lo acababa comiendo él.

Así había sido de tranquila la vida los últimos días.

Por eso había olvidado el estúpido congreso que empezaba en dos días y en el que tenía que presentar una ponencia sobre las infecciones adquiridas en la comunidad que se atendían en el servicio de urgencias. Abrí la laptop y de manera rápida fui pasando sobre los archivos de powerpoint que había revisado los días previos a mi intoxicación casi fatal. Encontré la presentación que estaba haciendo.

-No puede ser –murmuré con desesperación. Sólo había hecho 5 diapositivas. Seguramente mi intención era ahogarme en el teclado porque me quede con la cara aplastada sobre las teclas, incapaz de pensar en nada.

::::::::::::

Poco después de mediodía salimos en el coche que Sherlock guardaba en un garaje fuera del centro de Londres. No podía siquiera creer que tuviera un coche si era alguien que no dejaba de pedir taxis para ir a cualquier lugar. Antes de preguntarle sobre este hecho me miró como sabiendo qué era lo que iba a decir, aunque claro, debo suponer que sabe exactamente qué iba a decir. Y su expresión dejaba en claro que no quería escuchar una preguntaba tan obvia. Pagar dos o tres taxis diarios es mucho más barato que pagar el permiso para circular dentro del centro de Londres.

Cuando tomamos la carretera hacía el condado de Kent con dirección final en Carterbury hice todo menos que prestar atención al camino o a la técnica de manejo de Sherlock. Íbamos en un coche negro, que bien podía ser un Audi o un Mazda, ni siquiera preste atención a eso, sólo sabía que la velocidad a la que circulábamos era mucho más alta de la permitida. Pero yo estaba concentrado en mi presentación de powerpoint y trataba de poner junto algo más o menos decente que no me dejara en ridículo puesto que cuando Sherlock me entregó el programa del congreso, sentí que me dio algo, un evento isquémico cardíaco seguramente.

El congreso iba a parecer sucursal del hospital con Irene Adler hablando del regreso triunfal de la fiebre puerperal como causa de muerte por una mala técnica aséptica durante el parto normal. Después tendría el disgusto de soportar a James Moriarty pavonearse sobre la baja tasa de infecciones en catéteres colocados en su terapia intensiva comparado con los reportados en otros hospitales gracias a su sistema de monitoreo y técnica de lavado de manos.

Lo único bueno es que iban a tener hablando como primera ponencia del primer día al director de su hospital, el mismísimo Victor Trevor, ilustre infectólogo, con la actualización sobre VIH. Aquel hombre podía hablar del clima si quisiera y tendría a todo mundo comiendo de su mano. Tal grado de atracción provocaba en cualquier que lo viera o escuchara, además parecía supermodelo y era demasiado joven para ser director de un hospital.

Sentí demasiado calor por un segundo. Sherlock prendió el aire acondicionado y entonces supe que debí haberme sonrojado al evocar la imagen de Victor Trevor. Aunque aquello no debía avergonzarme, del que se hablaba que había tenido algo que ver con él era de Sherlock. Decían las malas lenguas que por eso había venido a trabajar a este hospital, para ver de nuevo a Sherlock.

No era un tema del que quisiera hablar.

::::::::::

Llegamos en un tiempo récord a Canterbury y encontramos el hotel donde sería en congreso sin gran problema. Nos acercamos a la recepción y Sherlock consiguió registrarnos antes del resto de las demás personas que también esperaban. Era un beneficio que tenía él al ser tan endemoniadamente hermoso y verse tan perfectamente bien en aquellos trajes hechos a la medida. Sin embargo, aquel trato preferencial nos ganó muchas miradas de disgusto. Me importó muy poco.

La habitación era normal, nada del otro mundo, amplia lo cual era ya una ganancia, no estaríamos chocando el uno con el otro durante días. Y la cama, era gigantesca. Me debí haber quedado con la mirada perdida en el vacío porque no supe en que momento Sherlock se colocó detrás de mí y se recargó sobre mi espalda.

-Sherlock –dije en un tono que trataba de comunicarle que sentía aún frustración porque no había terminado la presentación a pesar del tiempo que tuve en el camino y que además me sentía completamente cansado por la posición en la que tuve que viajar para ver la laptop y mis cuatro libretas donde acumulaba mis ideas.

-Tienes que relajarte, es sólo un congreso, la mitad de la audiencia estará roncando para cuando salgas a hablar y la otra mitad estará pensando en que darán de comer –dijo y me sentí un poco ofendido.

-Vaya, tan poco interés generaré –dije dejando que mi voz sonara con algo de afectación por lo que había dicho. Pero antes de que pudiera responder él comenzó a mover sus manos sobre mi pecho, bajando hasta mi cintura, entrando en mis jeans y encontrando un camino hacía mis boxers. Con sólo el toque de sus dedos fríos me bastó para sentirme listo para lo que fuera.

-Por mi podrías hablar del clima si quisieras y sería lo más interesante que podría escuchar en la vida pero John, es un congreso; todos los médicos se convierten en turistas y nadie hace el mínimo caso a lo que se habla.

Tras decir aquello comenzó a besarme el cuello, morderlo y a dejarme marcado con sus labios succionando con intensidad. Eso se vería morado casi negro pero si mi cerebro quiso protestar fue acallado con prontitud por la ola de sensaciones que venía de mi entrepierna. Sus dedos habían logrado deshacerse de pantalones y ropa interior que ahora estaba alrededor de mis tobillos y yo sentía que había perdido un momento en el tiempo porque no recordaba cuándo había pasado aquello y su mano subía y bajaba rítmicamente sobre mi miembro erecto. Dios, aquello era cruel. Por un lado me estaba marcando para que medio mundo viera que me había divertido la tarde previa y por otro lado me derretía en una avalancha de placer y estaba a punto de pedir más.

Más de aquella tortura por favor.

Entonces se detuvo y sentí como sacaba algo del bolsillo de su pantalón, para cuando me di cuenta de lo que sucedía era porque ya estaba sucediendo. Estaba seguro de que la falta de oxigenación correcta por el uso del respirador durante las horas que estuve en urgencias había hecho que mi cerebro se tardara en registrar las cosas porque como era posible que no hubiera sabido que Sherlock estaba metiendo sus dedos en mi trasero hasta que ya los tenía dentro.

La cantidad de sonidos que deje escapar fueron algo obsceno. Terrible, jamás pensé que todo aquello pudiera salir de mi boca. Sentía un calor tremendo que provenía de los dedos de Sherlock y sentía que al ser maravillosamente largos podían tocar y otra vez mi próstata provocándome una sensación de explosión que podía ser repetida hasta el cansancio. Ay por dios con razón me había dejado proclamarlo mío en esa ocasión después de que me dieran de alta, la sensación era lo más intenso de mi vida y sólo era sus dedos.

Sólo sus dedos.

De repente sus dedos se habían ido de dentro de mí y la expectación me hizo caer sobre la cama sintiendo mis brazos perder sus fuerzas.

¿Confías en mí? –preguntó y se me hizo que aquel que odia las preguntas absurdas estaba haciendo la más absurda del mundo. ¿Acaso se debe preguntar eso a quién esta despatarrado enfrente de ti esperando ser penetrado?

-Sí –conseguí decir y entonces lo sentí, adentro de mí y dolió más que otra cosa pero la sensación de dolor y placer se mezcló de manera tan instantánea que me sorprendió mi propio cuerpo al moverse por instinto adelante y atrás para lograr que de nuevo mi próstata fuera atendida y yo pudiera sentir que mi mundo se deshacía una y otra vez.

Fue como si le diera permiso de penetrarme con fuerza y los orgasmos no se hicieron esperar, dejando un hermoso estropicio sobre la cama y sobre mí. Se quedó jadeando sin poderse mover, su peso sobre mi cuerpo. Yo trataba de recuperar la respiración pues sentía que me faltaba el aire. El primer pensamiento post coital que tuve fue la cosa más ridícula. "Estamos en un congreso de infectología y acabamos de tener el sexo menos seguro del mundo".

Me hubiera reído pero eso implicaba mucho esfuerzo.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Cuando bajamos a cenar tuvimos que pasar por recepción para llegar al restaurant del hotel. El lugar era un caos. La gran mayoría de congresistas estaba llegando y el personal no se daba abasto para atenderlos. Escuché una voz familiar gritando improperios bastante conocidos.

-¡No puede ser que sean tan incompetentes!

Mary estaba roja, su cara blanca parecía un tomate y estaba gritando más de lo que era humanamente posible. A su lado, estaba parada la siempre serena Irene Adler quien parecía estar esperando que se terminara aquella oleada de gritos.

-Lo sentimos señorita pero el sistema revolvió las reservaciones y aceptó más de las que debería. Su habitación individual se convirtió en una doble y aparece con la señorita Adler.

-Doctora –corrigió al instante Irene al empleado de la recepción que con un tartamudeo dijo al instante "Doctora Adler".

-No, no voy a compartir habitación con esta loca del sado –dijo en un tono menos estruendoso pero la alcancé a escuchar con claridad. Irene me sonrió al verme tan interesado en la plática.

-No soy una loca del sado –dijo Irene y Mary la miró con toda la indignación de la que fue capaz.

-Tienes una fusta en tu bolsa, la acabo de ver, no lo puedes negar –dijo ella con los ojos abiertos como platos y un siseó de voz.

-Eso no me hace una loca del sado, tal vez tengo un caballo –contestó Irene y el empleado de la recepción tuvo que ahogar una risa.

-No podemos ofrecerle otra cosa señorita Morstan –dijo el empleado entrechocando las palabras por la rapidez con la que las dijo.

-Jefa de enfermeras –dijo Irene y el chico se corrigió al instante, "Jefa de enfermeras Morstan" pronunció tan rápido que pareció una sola palabra.

-¡Bien! –gritó Mary- ¡Si no tengo otra opción!

:::::::::::

-¡John! –gritó alguien y al instante sentí que me abrazaban. Sherlock se había adelantado unos pasos pero volteó para ver aquella escena, cuando mis ojos se cruzaron con los suyos sentí el fuego. Si alguien se hubiera podido incendiar con aquella mirada era el hombre que me estaba abrazando.

Pero aquella persona era un viejo conocido del ejército, aunque de viejo no tenía nada porque era diez años más joven que yo. Había sido mi protección, aquella persona que permanece junto al equipo médico mientras este hace su trabajo y evita que sean atacados.

-¡Sebastian! –dije y me sorprendió gratamente verlo. Era el mismo que hacía años, cuando era un cadete de 20 años que había tenido la mala suerte de acabar en una guerra tan sólo unos meses después de terminar el entrenamiento militar.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-John, tal vez te sorprendas pero fuiste una gran inspiración para mí –dijo y sentí una emoción inmensa contenida dentro de mí. Sebastian me había sacado de aquel lugar, me había defendido impidiendo que me hirieran una segunda vez y luego me había llevado a un lugar seguro dónde pude ser evacuado en un helicóptero.- Vimos tantos niños morir John, así que ahora soy Pediatra.

La sorpresa mi hizo volverlo a abrazar.

Entonces la mano de Sherlock estuvo en mi brazo y me jaló para que lo soltara. Sólo necesite un instante para saber que estaba a punto de proclamar de nuevo su posesión sobre mi persona y a poner límites para el contacto físico entre Sebastian y yo. Así que mejor di un paso atrás, no quería una escena frente a la comunidad médica.

-Nos veremos por aquí –dijo él sintiendo la tensión y la mirada pesada de Sherlock clavada en su persona.- Me toca compartir con un tal Moriarty, error del sistema dicen, pero creo que el que tenía que compartir con él dijo que prefería dormir en el cuarto de escobas.

Sebastian se alejó riéndose y Sherlock no dejo de verlo hasta que las puertas del elevador se cerraron y ya no estuvo más en el lobby.

-Compañero de guerra –dije a modo de explicación pero sentí que los dedos de Sherlock apretaban con más fuerza mi brazo. Vaya, ¿qué necesitaba hacer? ¿Tatuarme "propiedad de Sherlock Holmes" en la frente?

-Sería apropiado –dijo y de nuevo iba a hacer una pregunta estúpida pero me la ahorré. Había aceptado como normal que él supiera en qué estaba pensando y pudiera responderme aunque yo no llegara a externar jamás esos pensamientos.

Sin necesitar hablarlo decidimos que no queríamos cenar entre aquel relajo de gente quejándose por las reservaciones incorrectas y por la incomodidad de tener que compartir su habitación extraños o peor aún, conocidos. Salimos a las calles estrechas y pintorescas de Canterbury y nos perdimos en un pequeño restaurant donde los gabinetes que separaban una mesa de otra daban privacidad suficiente para que nos permitiéramos robarnos besos entre bocados de comida.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::

El doctor Mycroft Holmes, cirujano cardio-vascular y médico personal de la reina, vio el mensaje que Anthea había mandado a su celular. El caos en el hotel había sido logrado con éxito y todos estaban siendo registrados en habitaciones dobles o triples. Era literalmente eso o nada porque no había cupo en ningún otro hotel de la ciudad. De eso se había asegurado él. No personalmente, sino a través de Anthea.

Un segundo mensaje le confirmaba que había llegado a la recepción el médico forense Gregory Lestrade y con visible molestia había aceptado que debía compartir la habitación con alguien. Pero como compensación se le ofrecía compartir la suite presidencial. Eso lo había calmado.

Por supuesto que había prohibido que se le informara el nombre de la persona con la que tendría que compartir la suite presidencial.

Eso sería una sorpresa.

* * *

_**Gracias por seguir leyendo.**_

_**A mis queridas amigas Merenwen, Sunny, torredemarfil14 y Elennhith les agradezco el apoyo continuo, de verdad, no sé qué haría sin ustedes!**_

_**Dianaj2w: precisamente, qué más terrorífico que ese par como jefes de cualquier cosa! Jejejeje, muchas gracias por tu comentario.**_

_**JabbyYorkDeacon: muchas gracias, me siento halagada por lo que dices.**_

_**simsfans: Moriarty siempre tiene que ver con todo jejejeje ... **_

_**Y a quien escribió el comentario anónimo, mil gracias =.D**_

_**Ahora. **_

_**He comenzado a enloquecer y he introducido a más personajes. Victor Trevor, Sebastian Moran, Mycroft Holmes, Gregory Lestrade y hasta a Anthea! Ejem... a ver cómo les va en este universo. Para empezar Sebastian no parece ser un chico malo pero ... nunca se sabe.**_

_**Así que como siempre, les reitero el hecho de que todos sus comentarios son bienvenidos. Recuerden que esto es al final de todo, un experimento, nunca había escrito nada ni remotamente parecido así que todo lo que me puedan decir será para bien.**_

_**En el siguiente capítulo sigue el congreso... es tan divertido ver a los médicos en uno, son sensacionales... como niños chiquitos jejeje.. son? Ejem, somos. Jajajajaja**_

_**Gracias!**_

**_P.D. Like Fuck Yeah Sherlock en Facebook._**


	8. Besos

**CAPÍTULO 8: BESOS**

**JOHN**

El doctor Victor Trevor estaba desayunando en el restaurante del hotel cuando faltaban solamente dos horas para que comenzara su conferencia plenaria. Todos lo miraban de reojo pero nadie se atrevía a cruzar el espacio entre las mesas y acercarse a él. Era hipnotizante y me sentí por un momento alegre de que Sherlock no hubiera querido desayunar conmigo y que quedáramos de reencontrarnos una vez inaugurado el congreso.

Me encontraba profundamente perdido en mi contemplación de los ojos azules de aquel hombre, de sus facciones armónicas, de su perfecta nariz recta, de su cabello negro, lacio y acomodado de manera que enmarcara su precioso rostro; cuando sentí que alguien se sentaba a mi lado.

-¿Pensando en cambiar de modelo? –dijo una voz chillante a mi izquierda que me hizo voltear inmediatamente.

Lo último que quería ver era al pomposo de Moriarty sentado en mi mesa. Rápidamente y sin tomarme la molestia en responderle, pensé en lo poco que sabía de él y lo mucho que de todos modos me desagradaba. Había llegado como jefe de Terapia Intensiva tan sólo tres meses antes y en ese tiempo su servicio se había vuelto un lugar hostil. Era cierto que la gran mayoría de pacientes no se merece la atención en una Terapia Intensiva pero Moriarty había convertido en misión imposible el ingreso al mismo. Eso me había molestado demasiado en demasiadas ocasiones y ahora el hombre me resultaba chocante.

-Con permiso –dije de la manera más cortante mientras me levantaba. A pesar de perder la oportunidad de deleitarme con la visión del Dr. Trevor, decidí que era mejor alejarme.

-Pero Johnny, no has escuchado lo que tengo que decirte –Moriarty había puesto su mano en mi brazo y tuve que pelear con la sensación violenta de aventarlo muy lejos de mí. Nadie me hacía sentir eso, una intensa necesidad de alejarlo y evitar así que se repitiera el contacto físico.

-No se te ocurra volver a ponerme una mano encima –dije en voz muy baja pero bastante clara para que él me escuchara.

-Solo quería dejar en claro lo mucho que siento tu envenenamiento, fue una terrible desgracia –dijo Moriarty. Pero no encontré nada que se pareciera a la pena o a la preocupación en su rostro o en el tono de su voz, sus ojos se mostraban agresivos y amenazadores y me transmitían una advertencia. Mi cuerpo gritaba "corre" una y otra vez, como si de verdad me encontrara de frente a un depredador.

-¿Terrible desgracia que no muriera? –dije más como aseveración que como pregunta y lo único que él hizo, a manera de respuesta, fue sonreír; una desagradable sonrisa torcida que hizo que me tensara por completo.

El siguiente segundo yo estaba fuera del restaurante, tenía unas ganas tremendas de vomitar y sentía que todo me daba vueltas.

-John –dijo una voz y sentí el agarré firme de una mano fuerte y segura. Ahí estaba de nuevo Sebastian, aquella persona que por años tuve siempre a mi lado.- ¿Eres amigo del tal Moriarty?

Quise reírme un poco, porque era ridículo el pensarlo, pero sólo negué con la cabeza y sonreí.

-Está un poco loco ¿sabes? –dijo el joven encogiéndose de hombros- No me dejó entrar al cuarto para dormir, creo que estoy completamente torcido del cuello porque tuvieron que acomodarme en otro cuarto y dormí en el sillón de la habitación.

-Creo que te fue mejor –le respondí.

-Oye John, ¿desayunamos fuera? –preguntó- Hay un lugar hermoso muy cerca de la catedral.

-Sí, podemos ponernos al día –respondí mirando hacía el restaurante, deseando poner distancia entre Moriarty y mi persona.- Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos.

Salimos del hotel y nos alejamos en aquella mañana perfecta.

**VICTOR TREVOR**

**1 hora antes de la conferencia**

Estaban los aduladores de siempre. Era la razón por la que en la mayoría de las ocasiones declinaba las invitaciones para presentarse en congresos, era aburrido. Lo mismo, siempre, había llegado a un punto en el que prefería dedicarse por entero a su hospital y olvidarse de los demás.

Aunque eso era punto más que imposible.

Las cosas se habían puesto interesantes recientemente, los últimos años poco a poco había conseguido reunir piezas claves para hacer de la vida algo ligeramente más entretenido. Y de los últimos acontecimientos no podía quejarse, para ser sinceros era lo único que había logrado que aceptara la invitación de este año. Deseaba ver la manera en que todo se movía, lejos del ambiente normal del hospital y tal vez de esa manera, cambiar un poco la dinámica que se había establecido.

Porque hasta cierto punto ya se había hartado de la danza estúpida entre Holmes y Watson, ambos deseando algo más y jamás aventurándose a buscarlo. Claro, eso había cambiado, pero no de la manera en que él había pensado.

Cuando años atrás Holmes había entrado a trabajar a su hospital pensó que era por él. Claro, ¿qué polilla no vendría directo a la luz que él representaba? Siempre había sido así, desde que se conocieron Holmes se había sentido irremediablemente atraído hacía él y se encontraba seguro de que esa admiración no terminaría nunca.

Victor Trevor podía decir que en los años de adolescencia en que había conocido a Holmes, él no había admirado a nadie más. Sus ojos de color único siempre estaban sobre él y sólo tenía sonrisas para él; pero Victor siempre lo despreció y lo relegó a la categoría de amigos. Una y otra vez se encargó de dejar extremadamente claro que no eran otra cosa que no fuera eso, amigos. Muy buenos amigos.

Pero ahora las cosas eran diferentes. Ambos eran famosos, ambos eran sorprendentemente atractivos y ambos eran acosados por aduladores aburridos y fastidiosos. Y de alguna manera después de todo el camino que Victor había recorrido para hacer de sí mismo alguien de poder e influencia; se sentía arrepentido de haber alejado con éxito a Holmes de su vida.

En cierta manera había pensado que siempre regresaría a él, que siempre insistiría.

Pero no había sido así a pesar de estar trabajando en el mismo hospital, Holmes jamás lo buscaba porque estaba entretenido en la estúpida danza que había realizado por meses con Watson. Y ahora ya no era eso nada más, ahora abierta y explícitamente, frente a todos a los que les importara lo suficiente para prestar atención; estaba en una relación con el médiquito ese de urgencias.

Los pensamientos de Victor llegaron a tal grado de querer correr a Watson del hospital y desacreditarlo de tal manera que no pudiera encontrar un trabajo decente en toda Inglaterra. Luego se olvidó de eso porque una sola palabra de Holmes bastaría para crearle una recomendación que tal vez le otorgara un mejor empleo que el actual.

Tocó la puerta de la habitación y esperó. La puerta se abrió.

-Tú –fue lo primero que Holmes dijo al verlo y la dureza y frialdad de sus ojos no sorprendieron en nada a Victor.

-Yo –respondió él simplemente.

**1 minuto para la presentación.**

La Dra. Hudson, una de las infectologas con mayor experiencia de toda Inglaterra no se sentía nerviosa en absoluto por tener que cubrir al Dr. Trevor quien había avisado tan sólo 5 minutos antes que por causas personales había tenido que abandonar el congreso. No era la primera vez desde que trabajaba en el servicio que había tenido que cubrir a su jefe cuando él prometía asistir y al final simplemente no se presentaba.

De hecho estaba sorprendida porque esta vez había llegado al lugar del congreso, eso era casi imposible de creer. Cuando lo vio en la mañana en el restaurante pensó que esta vez se quedaría y se había quedado sin palabras ante la posibilidad. Pero claro, era mucho pedir que de verdad sucediera y cuando el presentador la anunció a ella en vez de a Victor Trevor pudo sentir la desilusión en todos los presentes. Siempre había sido así, una y otra vez desde que el doctor había asumido el cargo de director del hospital.

A la Dra. Hudson no le quedo más que sonreír y comenzar a hablar, pronto les callaría la boca a los insulsos que pensaba que tan sólo por la fama Victor Trevor era mejor que ella; al final siempre se llevaba los aplausos de la audiencia.

**JOHN**

**Durante la conferencia inaugural**

Encontré a Sherlock sentado en la tercera fila del salón principal del hotel, me sorprendió que la Dra. Hudson, adorable mujer, estuviera dando la conferencia cuando temprano había visto que el Dr. Trevor desayunaba en el hotel. Algo fuerte había sucedido para que tan sólo minutos antes él desapareciera.

-¿Dónde estabas? –preguntó él en un susurro cuando me estaba sentando a su lado.

-Desayunando –respondí.

-Pues no te vi en el restaurante –dijo él. No me había mirado, lo cual me tenía sin cuidado puesto que estábamos en la oscuridad, la única iluminación estaba dirigida hacía la Dra. Hudson.

-Desayuné fuera –dije tratando de que sonara normal. Aunque de normal no había tenido nada.

-¿Solo? –preguntó él y comrendí que ya sabía la respuesta de todas las preguntas que me había formulado, era siempre así, hacía las preguntas tan sólo para regodearse en la seguridad de que nada se escapaba de su lógica y de su pensamiento deductivo.

-Con Sebastian –respondí. Hubiera querido decir que simplemente fue una plática de viejos conocidos. De recordar unos cuantos momentos de la guerra y ponernos al corriente sobre lo que había sido de nuestras vidas en los últimos años. En verdad aquella había sido mi intención y había escuchado atento la manera en que Sebastian me contaba cómo había sido para él formarse como médico dentro del ejército y como al darse de baja del mismo había terminado la especialidad de pediatría. Lo cual era algo sorprendente, jamás había visto a aquel chico, excelente soldado por cierto, como algo más que eso.

Había sido un francotirador durante mucho tiempo y era uno de los mejores. Ahora era un médico y atendía niños. Era tan extraño que por supuesto escuché fascinado la historia que me contaba, pero era sólo eso.

Los años habían pasado pero ante mis ojos seguía siendo un niño. Alto, delgadito sin todos los músculos que luego había obtenido, con ojos asustados y la sombra de la barba que jamás dejaba crecer.

Por eso me sorprendió hasta lo más profundo cuando Sebastian aprovechó que volteé un segundo para decirle algo a la mesera para besarme.

No, aquello había estado mal y aunque negar que me sentí profundamente tentado a dejarme llevar por ese beso y por esos labios delgados y suaves sería imposible; había sido algo incorrecto y lo tuve que terminar casi al segundo de que comenzó.

Acto seguido salí del lugar y regresé al hotel para darme cuenta de que se me había hecho tarde y la conferencia ya había empezado y Sherlock me estaba esperando y que con sólo verme de reojo sabía lo que había pasado.

Demonios, esa era una desventaja de tener una relación con alguien tan inteligente que el mundo parecía girar en torno a él y sus reglas.

Una, dos, tres, cuatro presentaciones más y después el receso. Entonces los médicos se lanzaron fuera del salón y corrieron a la sala de exposiciones donde los diversos laboratorios promocionaban sus medicamentos. Pero nosotros no nos movimos. Ahora las luces estaban encendidas y nos mirábamos directamente a los ojos. Sí, él estaba viendo de nuevo lo que había sucedido y por fortuna yo podía asegurarle que sólo había sido aquello. Pero algo me llamó la atención en él. Su mano derecha parecía ligeramente hinchada y sus nudillos estaban enrojecidos.

-Ese fue un golpe efectivo, extremada fuerza, con un efecto devastador en quien lo recibió –dije tranquilamente. Sherlock ni siquiera parpadeó.

La lógica tiene sus defectos, uno de ellos es que a veces no son agradables las conclusiones las que uno llega. Victor Trevor estaba en el hotel una hora antes de que Moriarty me forzara a irme sin desayunar y casualmente encontrara a Sebastian en el lobby y lo invitara a salir del hotel, dejando a Sherlock atrás. Ahora Trevor se había ido y la Dra. Hudson había dado magistralmente su conferencia como siempre sucedía pero Sherlock tenía en la mano la evidencia de que algo había sucedido. ¿Sucedido entre Trevor y él?

El estómago me dio un vuelco. Y yo que había sentido culpa por lo de Sebastian, ahora parecía inocente ante lo que fuera que había sucedido entre ambos, entre Sherlock y el idiota de Trevor. ¿Idiota? ¿En qué segundo había tirado a la basura toda la admiración que sentía por el director del hospital para rebajarlo a la categoría de indeseable?

Ah claro, en el segundo en que mi mente imaginaba un posible contacto físico entre mi Sherlock y él.

Con más sentimiento que sentido di media vuelta y me apresuré a salir del salón pero no lo logré. Claro, Sherlock y sus largas piernas recorrían distancias mucho más rápidamente. Terrible, casi nunca me importaba mi estatura pero era en esos momentos en que desearía que no fuera una desventaja.

Me tomó por el brazo, me hizo girar y me obligó a mirarlo al tomar mi cara con sus manos. Ay, lo que fuera que dijera podía ser obviado, la manera en que me miraba era lo importante. Intenso, preocupado, valorando las consecuencias de que yo saliera y me dejara llevar por el enojo que estaba sintiendo.

-Nada pasó –dijo Sherlock, mis ojos se entornaron con la incredulidad.

-¿Lo golpeaste por nada? –pregunté completamente seguro de que uno no le rompe la nariz a otra persona porque no pasó nada. Entonces me sorprendió que yo pensara en una nariz rota. Bueno, dejando de lado que es una de las características más atractivas del Dr. Trevor, una larga nariz recta que hace su rostro tan maravillosamente … despreciable, si, ahora era despreciable.

-Sí, tu pensamiento es correcto John, le rompí la nariz por asumir sin ningún fundamento que yo quería retomar la relación que iniciamos en la adolescencia.

Sus palabras me cayeron de la peor manera.

¿Relación? Entonces era verdad lo que todo mundo decía.

¿Adolescencia? No, esa parte no la sabía ni por el chisme del hospital. No podía ni siquiera pensar en un Sherlock adolescente y menos en un Victor adolescente. Ahora imaginarlos juntos era algo que no quería ni siquiera comenzar a fantasear.

-Trató de besarme, trató de hacerme caer en la cama, eso no lo iba a permitir –dijo él y yo trataba de cuadrar sus palabras. OK, él le había roto la nariz a Victor mientras simplemente yo no había hecho nada ante el beso de Sebastian.

Comenzaba a sentir culpa.

-Yo no esperaba que golpearas a Sebastian –dijo él.- Él te salvó la vida.

-Sí, bueno … -traté de decir pero al instante él me estaba besando, con pasión, con esa posesión que para nada me molestaba; porque aquel que se molestara porque Sherlock Holmes lo reclamara como propio, estaba loco, tonto, estúpido.

Sentí sus manos buscando sacar la camisa de mis pantalones, introduciéndose en mis boxers…

Un carraspeo.

La Dra. Hudson nos estaba observando desde su lugar en el estrado, al parecer no había abandonado la sala pero ninguno de los dos se había percatado.

Simplemente nos reímos.

**MARY**

Hay un equilibrio sagrado en los congresos que es mejor no romper.

Irene Adler lo había roto.

Y poco importaba que fuera una eminente gineco-obstetra.

Poco importaba que fuera hermosa y decidida, que tuviera una personalidad fuerte y la capacidad para imponerse ante los demás.

Se había colado en la fila, frente a Mary, porque conocía al representante del laboratorio que estaba repartiendo unas lindas bolsas de playa con el nombre de un medicamento. Y el representante le había dado dos bolsas, diciendo que una era para su enfermera, la adorable Katie. Y entonces se había quedado sin bolsas, justo antes de darle una a Mary, a quién le toco una pelota de goma, el regalo inservible.

Mary le había aventado la pelota a la cara de Irene.

Irene había gritado de la sorpresa.

Mary tomó varias pelotas del stand y las seguía aventando sin piedad.

Irene se hartó y le dio con una de las bolsas en la cabeza a Mary.

Los médicos corrían horrorizados, algunos tomaban sin que los representantes se dieran cuenta, cajitas con muestras de los medicamentos.

Mary deshizo el chongo de Irene y la jaló por el cabello hasta tenerla en el piso. Irene trataba de arañarla pero Mary simplemente era más fuerte y tenía experiencia inmovilizando pacientes.

Irene soltó la bolsa. Mary la tomó y se fue antes de que alguien de seguridad del hotel apareciera.

Irene se quedó tirada en el piso, despeinada y enojada hasta el extremo. La ayudaron a levantarse y le preguntaron si sabía quién la había atacado. Negó conocerla, nadie había visto el nombre en el gafete. Ella se lo cobraría a la enfermera Morstan en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad.

**MYCROFT**

Se habían perdido la inauguración y las conferencias de la mañana pero por lo menos ninguno de los dos había muerto en el proceso. De hecho las cosas habían funcionado mejor de lo previsto. El doctor Mycroft Holmes podía ser el más brillante de todo el reino y ser reconocido como el único que podía consultar a la Reina pero en la cuestión de su relación con el doctor Gregory Lestrade se podía considerar como un verdadero ignorante.

Después de medianoche lo había dejado entrar, pero Mycroft había tenido que rogar para que lo hiciera. Parecía que Lestrade estaba decidido a hacerlo dormir en el pasillo. Pero no había servido de nada porque en cuanto el mayor de los Holmes entró a la suite, Lestrade se encerró en la habitación, dejándolo solo en la parte de la sala; así que no tuvo más remedio que sentarse y esperar. No se atrevió a prender la televisión por miedo a que pensara que no le daba la importancia adecuada a este reencuentro que tanto problema le había dado planear; por lo que pasó las horas viendo su celular sin prestar demasiada atención a lo que hacía.

Por lo que cuando Gregory Lestrade, patólogo forense, antiguo colaborador de Sherlock; ahora jefe de detectives en el New Scotland Yard, salió completamente borracho, Mycroft se sorprendió. Se había bebido el contenido del mini bar y caminaba tropezando con todo lo que encontraba.

Mycroft lo atrapó antes de que su colisión con el sillón lo hiciera caer al suelo pero el movimiento hizo que jalara su peso sobre él y acabara con un mareado Gregory encima.

-Te odio –dijo él y su boca arrastró todas y cada una de las palabras volviéndolas casi incomprensibles.

-Lo sé –respondió Mycroft aceptando que todo aquello, los años en que parecía que había jugado con Gregory los habían conducido a aquel momento; donde para verse tenía que casi hacer colapsar un hotel.

-Te odio –repitió Gregory como si no encontrara nada más que decir.

-Lo sé amor, lo sé –dijo Mycroft acariciando su cabeza y su espalda, que era lo único que podía hacer en aquella posición.

Y en aquella posición se tuvo que quedar porque Gregory se durmió de esa manera y Mycroft no tenía el corazón para despertarlo.

* * *

_**Gracias por seguir leyendo!**_

_**Esta vez escribí un poco más para compensar los días de espera.**_

_**Además, subiré un fanfic acompañante de este, "La libreta de John" donde estará un AU (universo alternativo) del AU. El primer capítulo será el sueño de Hamish y de Violet y de ahí desarrollaré más sueños que John sigue teniendo después de su envenenamiento. **_

_**Gracias Runa por todas tus reviews!**_

_**Gracias simsfans, lo sé .. Moran como pediatra suena raro pero .. pues.. a ver qué pasa jejeje**_

_**Elennhith gracias, si, esa es mi parte favorita jajaja.**_

_**Sunny, lo sé, sé que te gusta Victor jejejeje... pero no sé como lo imagines pero yo veo a alguien muy específico en su piel (RA jajajaja).**_

_**torredemarfil, los médicos son niños, nunca hacen caso y son escandalosos jajajaja. Pues no sé, el Mary/Irene se ve complicado jajaja o no sé jejeje**_

_**Merenwen, gracias amiga, a malabarear personajes.**_

_**Y gracias a todos aquellos que leen sin dejar review, me encantaría saber lo que piensan!**_

_**Like Fuck Yeah Sherlock en Facebook**_

_**Saludos!**_


	9. Café

**CAPITULO 9: CAFÉ**

La presentación estaba hecha en su totalidad y aún faltaban más de 30 minutos para que me tuviera que parar frente de mis pares. Todo estaba perfecto, casi me la sabía por completo y no era muy larga por lo que contaba con que nadie se durmiera en mi cara o roncara audiblemente. Pero sobretodo, lo más importante sobre mi presentación en el congreso, era que le había prohibido terminantemente a Sherlock estar presente. De hecho, me había asegurado que no estuviera presente, lo había hecho de una manera muy poco ortodoxa para mí.

-John a nadie le importa si se te olvida y lo lees –dijo cuándo le pedí que me ayudara a repasarla.

-No quiero avergonzarme frente a 500 personas –respondía. Él sonreía y sabía perfectamente que estaba pensado que no iba a tener a 500 personas a esa hora de la mañana, que muchos se iban a saltar la primera conferencia del día.

Sin embargo, logré que me ayudara a pesar de su negativa inicial. Aunque no con los resultados que esperaba. Habíamos ensayado varias veces, él me pasaba las diapositivas mientras me tomaba el tiempo para ver que no abarcara más de mis veinte minutos reglamentarios. Invariablemente no pasábamos de las primeras porque Sherlock comenzaba a mirarme con una intensidad que era difícil de obviar para después comenzar a tocarse, sus dedos largos y hermosos en su cuello, abriendo su camisa, bajando por su abdomen. Y después sus dedos se perdían dentro de sus pantalones y yo me encontraba hipnotizado viendo el movimiento de su mano y mi mente se quedaba en blanco.

-Sherlock –le dije cuando recuperé el sentido del habla.

-Dr. Watson –me respondió con una voz grave y cargada de deseo.

-Demonios –y eso ero lo que bastaba para que tirara las hojas que sostenía y me pusiera sobre él para ayudarlo a liberar el calor que parecía haberlo embargado. Comerme su boca con avidez era algo que me gustaba hacer una y otra vez, parecía perfecta la manera en que nuestros labios se amoldaban para luego abrirse en busca del interior cálido y sensual y entonces lograr controlar su lengua y reclamarla como mía.

Por lo tanto, el simple hecho de verlo sentado, en espera de que hablara, me hacía evocar escenas que aunque quisiera repetir a la brevedad; dejaban mi concentración por completo perdida y mi único deseo era saltarle encima.

Por esa única razón fue que conseguí las esposas.

No fue difícil, la mañana previa me encontré con un pálido y ojeroso Dr. Lestrade. Lo conocía poco y sabía que estaba en la policía metropolitana pero jamás hubiera pensado entablar una conversación si no fuera porque entre su ropa alcancé su pistola de servicio y sus esposas. Lo cual me venía muy perfecto para lo que quería hacer.

-Dr. Lestrade –dije siendo cortés y educado mientras me sentaba a desayunar a su lado. El médico forense me dedico una sonrisa cansada, no se le veía nada bien, parecía como si hubiera estado bebiendo por días y tuviera ahora una resaca horrible.

-Dr. Watson –dijo él también muy educadamente.

-¿Me conoce? –pregunté tal vez un poco sorprendido, no espera que supiera mi nombre.

-Sherlock –dijo como aclarando todo- no deja de hablar de ti.

Por supuesto, Sherlock. Aún le daba por desaparecer algunas tardes, hasta cuando estamos de guardia, para ir al Yard a colaborar con la investigación de ciertos crímenes. Lo cual jamás me ha hecho del todo feliz puesto que no acabo de comprender cuál es su necesidad de meterse en ese tipo de cosas.

-Se ve muy mal – le dije porque era cierto, él sonrió levemente y pasó su mano por su cabello canoso.

-Deja la formalidad John –dijo él.- No se me da muy bien hablar de esa manera.

-Claro, como digas –dije, tratando de encontrar la manera de preguntarle su nombre puesto que para mí siempre había sido Lestrade a secas, como Sherlock solía nombrarlo.

-Greg –dijo él y de nuevo me sorprendió, parecía que últimamente todos podía ser muy buenos observadores y deducir los pensamientos de los demás.

-Greg, te ves muy cansado –dije usando su nombre cómo me lo había pedido.

-Desde que llegué a este congreso de locura no he parado de beber, creo que ya no tolero el alcohol como antes.

Reímos antes el comentario pero se me hizo por completo extraño, no era algo normal el comportamiento que decía haber estado teniendo. Claro, eso fue antes de que se cruzara por mi campo visual la persona más fuera de lugar de todo el restaurant. En general, todos los asistentes al congreso estaban relajados, era verano, hacía calor y estábamos en el jardín de Inglaterra. Nadie parecía muy propenso a vestir formalmente en esos días de descanso lejos de las responsabilidades diarias. Hasta Sherlock se paseaba en camisas olvidando los sacos y yo no me podía quejar en lo más mínimo al verlo con menos ropa de la usual.

Pero aquel hombre, con su perfecto traje de diseñador, corbata, abrigo doblado en el brazo y sombrilla; como si esperara una lluvia veraniega en cualquier momento, era un espectáculo difícil de obviar. Por eso supe, sin conocerlo realmente, sin haberlo visto antes en persona, que aquel hombre era hermano de Sherlock y que era una persona poderosa, a tal grado, que tenía permiso para tratar las enfermedades de la reina.

Greg notó que estaba viendo a alguien detrás de él y cuando al voltear sus miradas se quedaron fijas, como en una conversación silenciosa, supe lo que estaba detrás de los días perdidos en el alcohol del médico forense. Mycroft Holmes tenía todo que ver en aquello y era una historia que yo prefería ignorar. Pero la distracción me sentaba bien.

Tomé las esposas en el momento en que se levantó. Él sólo se aseguró de que la pistola estuviera en su lugar pero fue todo. Era un mal hábito, cargar con el arma a todos lados aunque no estuviera de servicio. Siempre podría resultar útil.

Y Greg se fue con Mycroft Holmes sin decirse palabra, caminando a la par por el restaurant y saliendo a la cálida mañana soleada. Maravilloso, no pude dejar de pensar.

Claro, no pensé en el error que estaba cometiendo y no me iba a dar cuenta hasta que fuera muy tarde. Greg regresó a toda prisa y pensé que tal vez olvidó algo en la mesa pero no había nada sobre ella que pudiera ser de él.

-Necesitarás esto –dijo y puso la llave de las esposas junto a mi mano. Estoy seguro de que mi rostro se tornó rojo al instante porque tenía mucho calor y sentía que me faltaba el aire.

La mañana de mi presentación amanecimos entrelazados y tuve que luchar levemente para quitarme de encima los brazos y las piernas de Sherlock. Me levanté y con sumo cuidado para no hacer ruido, comprobé una vez más que el dosel de la cama fuera resistente, agarré su brazo por su muñeca y lo levanté, luego el otro brazo y los junté por sobre su cabeza. Entonces atrapé sus muñecas con las esposas y las cerré sobre el grueso tubo de metal que era parte de la cabecera.

Sus ojos se abrieron al instante.

-¡John! –exclamó con sorpresa.

-Lo siento –dije y bajé de la cama con un salto y corrí literalmente al baño, tenía que darme prisa antes de que la imagen que había obtenido como recompensa por mi osadía lograra hacer que faltara por completo a mi compromiso con el congreso.

Me bañé y vestí lo más rápido posible, cuando salí del baño lo hice nada más para recoger mis notas y salir de la habitación pero sentí al instante su mirada sobre mí. Estaba, enojado, molesto, incrédulo, sorprendido, intranquilo pero sobre todo eso; estaba excitado a más no poder. Verlo ahí, a mi completa disposición, con sus brazos por completo inutilizados, me causaba una serie de fantasías que quería cumplir en el instante. Pero, no, no lo había hecho para eso, aunque nadie podría culparme de querer aprovecharme de ese momento.

Y así, sin decir nada, salí de la habitación sin olvidar poner en la puerta el letrero para la camarera de "no molestar". Esperaba que lo respetara o de otra manera iba a sufrir una muy buena impresión.

**MOLLY**

Lo primero que notó en la conferencia de John fue la ausencia de Sherlock. Pero aquello no era de su incumbencia. No por el momento.

Lo segundo, la ausencia del otro Holmes presente en el congreso y del detective/médico forense. Le venía perfecto que no se viera por ningún lado a esos dos, cuya intervención pudiera ser muy inconveniente.

Lo tercero y más importante es que tampoco estaban presentes Mary ni Irene.

Eran las 9 am y John daba por iniciados los trabajos del día, pero muchos aún no bajaban de sus habitaciones o no habían terminado de desayunar. Pero John no se desanimó y comenzó a hablar captando la atención de todos. Lo que John nunca se había dado cuenta es que su manera de ser, el cómo se paraba frente a una audiencia y el cómo entonaba cada palabra, conseguía atrapar a cualquiera. Él pensaba que era alguien común y corriente, siempre se había visto como otro médico cualquiera, pero Molly lo veía a cabalidad y sabía que no era así, que era un ser especial que parecía ser capaz de sobrevivir hasta en la situación menos probable.

Molly salió de la sala que ya estaba a oscuras sin que nadie se fijara en su figura pequeña y delgada. Subió por el elevador y caminó por el pasillo del cuarto piso del hotel, abriendo y cerrando las puertas de seguridad contra incendios. Se detuvo frente a la habitación 437, tres puertas antes de su destino elegido, vio como el empleado del hotel tocaba la puerta y no obtenía ninguna respuesta por lo que se encogía de hombros y dejaba su charola con el típico desayuno inglés en el suelo.

Sacó una pequeña botella de perfume de la bolsa de su chamarra de cuero negra y cuando el empleado del hotel se alejó ella se acercó a la charola, contaba con tener un minuto para aquello antes de que la puerta se abriera. El empleado había servido una taza de café pero ella se concentró en la jarra.

**IRENE**

En los días que llevaba compartiendo habitación con Mary Morstan había aprendido varias cosas. La primera y más importante era que Mary literalmente no funcionaba en el mundo de los vivos si no tomaba al menos una taza de café antes de siquiera poner un pie fuera de la cama; por lo que lo normal para ella era dejar preparado un termo por la noche para tenerlo a la mano por la mañana. Eso era extraño, pensaba Irene.

Por lo que, en esos días de convivencia, lo primero que hacía Irene al despertar era llamar al servicio al cuarto y pedir el desayuno, junto con una jarra de café muy caliente.

Mary y ella habían peleado el primer día por lo mismo le sorprendió aquel desenlace. Se levantó de la cama al escuchar que tocaban la puerta pero no acudió a abrirla al instante, sabía que a Mary se le borraría la sonrisa que estaba esbozando en su rostro somnoliento y carente de café si la veía abrir la puerta completamente desnuda por lo cual tuvo el cuidado de ponerse una bata encima pero tuvo primero que buscarla bajo la pila de ropa que habían dejado tirada la noche anterior.

Cuando abrió la puerta la charola estaba en el piso por lo que la recogió simplemente, una taza de café humeante estaba servida y la puso en las manos de una Mary que necesitaba el empujón en su sistema. La bebió con rapidez.

-Está caliente –dijo Irene sorprendida.

-Claro –respondió ella. Los labios de Mary eran de un tono rosa tan encantador que Irene se concentraba en borrar los restos de lápiz labial que la enfermera insistía en colocarles encima. No, verlos así, por la mañana, cálidos y expectantes, era mucho más de lo que Irene podía soportar.

-Tienes un gusto estimulante –dijo Irene y Mary se rio de buena gana.

-Es el café –dijo entre risas. Se estiró para tomar su celular y dio un brinco fuera de la cama en cuanto vio la hora.

-¡La conferencia de John, empezó hace 10 minutos! –dijo mientras que con habilidad única se vestía demasiado rápido para el gusto de Irene. La verdad es que la doctora hubiera preferido que no se vistiera, que no hubiera salido de la cama, que siguiera a su disposición para volver a empezar las actividades de la noche previa.

-Ya es tarde –dijo Irene y Mary le echó una mirada molesta que sólo duró un segundo.

-Espérame aquí, no tardo –dijo y se inclinó para besarla. El sabor del café era maravilloso y más en sus labios deliciosos.

Irene se quedó en el cuarto sola, sabía que la enfermera regresaría en menos de media hora así que no tenía de qué preocuparse. Su propia conferencia sería después del receso para comer por lo que tenía muchas horas libres. La jarra del café se encontraba olvidada en la charola, lo bueno es que conservaría el líquido caliente hasta que Mary regresara.

Pero el sabor del café le recordaba a ella por lo que contra todo su costumbre se sirvió una taza y la bebió despacio, apreciando cada nota de sabor y evocando el recuerdo de la adorable rubia que regresaría a ella.

**JOHN**

Cuando terminé había usado 40 minutos en vez de 20 pero todos parecían felices y los aplausos no cesaban. Mi trabajo siempre hablaba por mí y esta vez iba a recibir varias ofertas para ir trabajar a otros hospitales, me ofrecían ser jefe de medicina interna, de urgencias y hasta de terapia intensiva. Pero me iba a negar a todas y cada una de ellas porque en ninguno de esos hospitales estaba Sherlock y eso era más importante que cualquier otra cosa en la que pudiera pensar; como un mejor sueldo por ejemplo.

-¡Sherlock! –dije y me abrí camino entre la gente que quería hablar conmigo, pasé junto a una Mary que me sonreía y salí corriendo al lobby para tomar el elevador al sexto piso. Demonios, demonios, no quería encontrarlo enojado y entumido, no sería nada bueno.

Abrí la puerta y sus ojos penetrantes se clavaron en mí al instante.

-Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento –repetí una y otra vez y la culpa era más fuerte que cualquier otra sensación porque sabía que había hecho mal al esposarlo a la cama para que no osara poner un pie en el salón dónde me iba a presentar. No quería correr el riesgo de que pusiera mi mente en blanco con sus insinuaciones.

Esperó con infinita paciencia a que abriera las esposas y entonces supe que era un error.

Con más rapidez de la que pensaba para alguien que había estado más de una hora esposado me puso boca abajo con los brazos en mi espalda y escuché el sonido de las esposas al cerrarse y el frío contacto del metal. Las apretó y entonces dolió. Pero el dolor en sus manos jamás era dolor.

Esa vez no hubo besos, sólo sus dientes en contra de mi carne, sus dedos y sus uñas recorriendo mi cuerpo y después sentirlo dentro de mí sin ninguna consideración. Aquello dolía pero no me importaba en lo más mínimo porque cada sensación dolorosa se transformaba en placer cuando entraba más profundamente. En unos cuantos momentos me tuvo gimiendo y gritando su nombre sin importarme si lo hacía a tal volumen que cualquiera en el piso nos podría oír.

Justo cuando ambos alcanzábamos el orgasmo alguien tocó a la puerta.

Sherlock se levantó, se puso la bata de baño encima y sin preocuparse por cubrirme, abrió para encontrar a Lestrade en modo policía, todo seriedad y sin rastro de la resaca del día anterior. Lo veía de reojo, pero él estaba por completo ignorando el hecho de que estaba desnudo sobre la cama con las manos esposadas a mi espalda.

-Hubo un asesinato –dijo sin especificar nada más, estaba fuera de mi campo visual pero pude escuchar como Sherlock dejó salir el aire por su nariz de forma desesperada.- Te interesa, es alguien de tu hospital.

Cuando dijo aquello Lestrade tuve que incorporarme, lo que hice con cierta dificultad. El médico forense comenzó a ver el techo, las paredes, el piso, todo menos a mí; lo cual lo agradecía de verdad, aunque durante ese instante todas mis inhibiciones se había perdido y no me importaba el estar expuesto.

-Irene Adler –dijo y Sherlock y yo compartimos una mirada de consternación.

* * *

_**Gracias por seguir leyendo y sobretodo gracias por esperar! De verdad, me dejó de trabajar la ardilla y no se me ocurría cómo seguir jejeje. **_

_**Gracias a mis amigas por su constante apoyo, gracias por sus reviews y sus comentarios y sus porras, las adoro!**_

_**Gracias simsfans, KissSofi y Lily BlackW por leer y dejarme saber lo que les gusta. Gracias también a quienes han marcado esta historia dentro de sus favoritos, también significa mucho para mí.**_

_**Comentarios bienvenidos, recuerden, sea bueno o malo me hará mucho bien el saberlo lo que piensan.**_

_**Los quiero a todos.**_

_**Like Fuck Yeah Sherlock en Facebook.**_


	10. Destino

**CAPITULO 10: DESTINO**

En un instante todo cambió de ser perfecto a un caos total. No era como si ver aquello me causara espanto, no lo hacía en realidad, pero el hecho de que fuera alguien conocido lo cambiaba todo. Era como antes, como los años que pasé en el ejército, negando lo que era, un soldado, creyendo que era un médico. Yo ayudaba, sanaba, salvaba, no destruía.

Y sin embargo había disparado mi arma en incontables ocasiones, para abrirme paso, para defenderme, para cortar la vida de otra persona para salvar la que para mí era más importante; la del compañero, la del amigo con el que había estado jugando a la cartas la noche anterior y de quién sabía sólo su nombre y casi ninguna cosa más.

Había días que la vida se extinguía frente a mí, nuestra incapacidad para detener una hemorragia, para mantener los órganos abdominales dentro del cuerpo y no esparcidos en el piso; la imposibilidad de salvar a alguien que tiene una bala dentro del cerebro, la incongruente necesidad de un milagro cuando no éramos capaces de nada similar.

Entonces recordaba lo mucho que agradecía cuando a quién hirieron fue a mí. No era fácil expresarlo, confesar que cuando mi vida estuvo fuera de peligro me alegré que pudiera regresar a casa, alejarme de aquel infierno que ninguno comprendía. El porqué de la guerra, el porqué de enfrentarse con otro ser humano y tener la intención de asesinarlo sin saber nada sobre sus motivaciones, sus creencias, su vida y sólo poder asegurar que su muerte sería terrible y desgraciada.

Las cosas que podía extrañar del ejército, esa sensación de pertenecer, del bien común, de estar haciendo algo por los demás aunque en el exterior pareciera todo lo contrario; todo eso me las daba el hospital, trabajar en urgencias, el no saber con qué me iba a enfrentar cuando alguien entrara por la puerta, la inminencia de mis decisiones sobre la vida de los demás y el tener que trabajar pensando en lo peor y esperando lo mejor.

Ya no era un soldado y eso algo claro para mí y no buscaba volverlo a ser porque era algo que no había disfrutado si lo valoraba en su totalidad. La muerte que había causado a duras penas se compensaba con la vida que había salvado y eso no me dejaba dormir ciertas noches, cuando los rostros de aquellos que murieron por mi causa me atormentaban. No era pesadillas, porque ni siquiera llegaba a soñar, era que al cerrar los ojos estaban ahí, esperándome para recriminarme.

Por lo tanto, cuando Sherlock y yo entramos al cuarto de Irene, cuando su cuerpo sin vida seguía en la cama con la mirada fija en el techo, sus manos enredadas en las sábanas como si hubiera tratado de aferrarse a algo; sentí que todo regresaba a mí, los horrores que había encerrado en algún oscuro lugar de mi mente, la inseguridad de lo que iba a pasar mañana, de si volvería a ver los que me rodeaban o si yo iba a regresar en una pieza.

No quería ser parte de aquello pero me atragante con mis miedos y los empujé lo más abajo que puede, evitando que salieran en forma de un grito que habría sido de lo más inapropiado. Se suponía que yo estaba acostumbrado a esto, a la muerte violenta, era un médico formado en la guerra, era un médico de urgencias, era un cirujano y no podía gritar cuando veía a una mujer muerta en una cama.

Pero era la Dra. Adler, la mujer más perfecta que había tocado la faz de la tierra, excesivamente inteligente, una fuerza de la naturaleza ante la cual no podías permanecer pasivo; provocaba una respuesta, fuera positiva o negativa pero siempre causaba una reacción ante su persona. Esa mujer lo había exasperado, había logrado que él la amenazara ante la insinuación de que quería posar sus manos sobre su Sherlock. Ahora parecía todo tan lejano cuando en realidad no tenía mucho que había sucedido aquello, ahora no tenía importancia porque él estaba vivo y ella había sido asesinada.

Y fue por ese pensamiento que me fijé en el café.

La jarra tirada junto a la cama, prácticamente vacía pero sin que la alfombra estuviera mojada si es que la razón fuera que se derramó. No, el café había sido consumido, una taza blanca estaba rota en múltiples pedacitos junto a la mesa de centro.

Irene había tomado el café. Irene había tomado todo el café de la jarra. Irene se había levantado del sofá y había tratado de poner la taza en la mesa pero esta había caído de su mano y se había roto. Irene se había acercado a la cama y había colapsado sobre ella, probablemente presa de un dolor intenso, por la manera en que sus manos estaban cerradas en puños y la expresión de su cara completamente deformada.

Irene había sido envenenada y el veneno había estado en el café.

Mi mente regresó al momento exacto cuando entré a urgencias la mañana en la que casi muero, me vi abrir las puertas que daban a la entrada de ambulancias y de inmediato el ruido del servicio me envolvió. Ahí estaba Mary a punto de darle un sorbo a su café pero la llamaron para preguntarle algo sobre un paciente. Entonces yo me acerqué y tomé el vaso de café, porque sabía que era casi sagrado para ella, que no funcionaba sin tomar grandes cantidades del mismo por la mañana y que si yo me lo tomaba entonces la haría enfadar. Pero se enfadaría con todos pero conmigo no y eso me provocaba un secreto placer que sabía que no debía sentir. Me fui caminando al almacén de medicamentos para ver lo que se había consumido durante la noche y evaluar las necesidades del turno. Sólo me faltaban dos tragos de café para terminarlo, habrían pasado tal vez unos 20 minutos o menos cuando sentí la explosión en la cabeza y perdí el control de mi cuerpo dejando caer el vaso junto a mí.

Y lo olvidé. Cuando preguntaron qué fue lo último que comí recordé que había pasado por una ensalada con hongos y que la había comido con rapidez antes de entrar al servicio. Dije que había bebido una botella de agua que también había tirado en el bote de basura fuera de la puerta de urgencias. Y en ese lugar encontraron el contenedor de plástico de la ensalada y la botella de agua vacía y al analizarlo el resultado arrojó que el tipo de hongo que había comido era amanita muscaria y eso desató un operativo gigantesco para asegurarse que ningún otro alimento estuviera contaminado con el mismo. Pero no había sido eso, había sido el café, ahora lo sabía. El café que era de Mary y que yo le había quitado.

Y ahora Irene estaba muerta en la habitación que compartía con Mary y la jarra de café que Mary hubiera bebido por completo estaba vacía y Irene la había bebido.

Quise decirlo, quise expresar todas esas conclusiones a las que mi cerebro llegó en un segundo pero no fue necesario. Sherlock me miraba y miraba la jarra de café, Sherlock se acercaba a mí y me estaba abrazando, clavando sus dedos en mi espalda como si quisiera asegurarse de que yo estaba ahí y no fuera un sueño.

Él lo sabía también, que así como Irene había muerto en lugar de Mary, yo puede haber muerto ese día.

No había sido un error, no había sido un intento de asesinato. No había sido dirigido hacía mí pero la intención era clara.

-John –dijo él en un susurro, sus labios tocando mi oreja y quise olvidarme de todo y escapar. Al carajo con todo, tan sólo escapar.

**MARY**

-Si necesitas hablar, estaré en la habitación de al lado –dijo la mujer rubia que tenía su mano en el brazo de Mary, la sensación cálida de su mano era algo que no quería dejar de sentir; cuando la retiro, sintió de nuevo el dolor intenso en su pecho que no la dejaba respirar.

-No me dejes sola –dijo la enfermera rompiendo por fin el silencio. La mujer rubia suspiró aliviada, pensaba que estaba en un profundo shock y estaba a punto de sugerir que fuera trasladada al hospital.

La mujer rubia se sentó de nuevo al lado de Mary y colocó su mano en su brazo en el mismo lugar dónde había estado previamente.

Los recuerdos de las horas previas iban y venían. La conferencia de John que se alargó, los aplausos, el haber tratado de acercarse a él para felicitarlo pero John había salido corriendo como si hubiera olvidado algo importante. Ella pensó entonces en regresar al lado de Irene pero la distrajo la máquina de café del lobby y un periódico que alguien había dejado olvidado y sentó a tomar la bebida con calma mientras pasaba las páginas con pereza.

Al terminar el vaso de café se levantó y se dirigió al elevador, camino sin prisa hasta la puerta de su habitación y la abrió con la tarjeta.

La muerte es algo que no es ajeno a una enfermera de urgencias, la muerte es algo tan normal que de verdad tenemos que cerrar los ojos para no darnos cuenta de su presencia constante. La muerte es algo que no la asustaba pero jamás esperó encontrarla en lugar de la mujer vibrante que la había hecho replantearse su vida tras unos días de convivencia.

-Tengo miedo –dijo Mary y la mujer rubia a la que jamás había visto en su vida la abrazó con mucho cuidado.

-Tranquila –le respondió ella. La sostuvo en brazos hasta que Mary se quedó dormida. Le costó demasiado mantener los ojos cerrados, cada vez que lo hacía podía verla de nuevo, a Irene, inmóvil. La había tocado, su piel aún cálida, su muerte parecía tan reciente que podría haberla encontrado viva, podría haber hecho algo por ella, si tan solo no hubiera tardado tanto, si no hubiera bajado a la conferencia de John.

Y todos esos pensamientos eran inútiles porque Irene estaba muerta y ella sentía muchas ganas de dejarse llevar por el suave arrullo que la mujer rubia le estaba proporcionando. Nunca supo en qué momento la mujer la dejó acostada sobre la cama y la cubrió con las cobijas pero por fortuna no soñó nada y pudo descansar.

La mujer se levantó cuando la respiración de Mary se volvió regular. En su camino hacia la puerta se detuvo un segundo frente al mini bar, se agachó lo suficiente para abrirlo y ver su interior, su mano hizo el amago de tomar una de las botellas pero se arrepintió y lo cerró.

Salió al pasillo y vio que el detective Lestrade estaba esperando para poder acercarse, ella asintió con la cabeza para indicarle que todo estaba bien. Lo había conocido por la mañana cuando la llamaron al hotel, la persona que había encontrado el cuerpo de la mujer en la habitación estaba en shock y gritaba sin poderse controlar.

-No está en su jurisdicción –le dijo la mujer rubia y el Jefe de Inspectores sonrió casi imperceptiblemente.

-La jurisdicción del Yard es muy amplia –le respondió. La mujer rubia sonrió ampliamente.

-Podrá tomar su declaración cuando despierte, le avisaré en el momento que suceda –dijo ella.

-Perfecto –dijo él y casi dio la media vuelta pero se detuvo y volvió a mirarla- ¿Cuál es su nombre doctora?

-Soy psicóloga –le corrigió ella- y mi nombre es Harriet Watson.

-Mucho gusto –le dijo Lestrade y se alejó por el pasillo dejando que la mujer rubia regresara a la habitación con Mary.

**SHERLOCK**

El café, todo el tiempo fue la respuesta que buscaba. En el café estaba aquello que se pudo haber llevado a John de su lado cuando tan sólo habían pasado días desde el inicio de lo que fuera que estaban compartiendo. Había sido una larga espera, siempre era tan lejano con él, siempre se apartaba cuando lo veía, cuando sus caminos se cruzaban en el hospital, siempre lo evitaba. Hasta ese maravilloso día cuando entró a Patología y no pudo resistirse más al impulso de estar junto a él.

Y ahora su mundo no podía existir sin John, lo era todo, la razón por la que se levantaba en la mañana y cumplía su horario sin quejarse de lo aburrido que podía ser la mayoría de las veces. La razón por la que volvía a su casa y comía a su lado lo que fuera que John preparara aunque no fuera de su agrado. La razón por la cual dormía junto a él aunque no tuviera sueño y algo dentro de sí gritara que se levantara y dejara aquella actividad irracional de abrazar a una persona para que pudiera conciliar el sueño. No, no tenía nada de irracional si la persona que podía abrazar y proteger y adorar era John.

Victor Trevor lo había invitado a trabajar en su hospital, como lo llamaba, como si le perteneciera por el simple hecho de ser su director. Y Sherlock había sentido curiosidad, esa era la verdad. Había concertado una cita para que Victor le mostrara el hospital y el equipado laboratorio que le daría pero no aceptaría trabajar a su lado, eso era algo que había decidido al recibir su llamada. Pero no espero que sucediera algo tan improbable que de verdad lo tomó por sorpresa.

Había puesto un pie en vestíbulo del hospital y la gente a su alrededor comenzaba a molestarlo, era un lugar bastante concurrido, desagradable según su punto de vista. Pero era un centro quirúrgico y un lugar de referencia para los todos los eventos traumáticos de la ciudad por lo que en teoría tendría bastante material para trabajar en Patología.

Pero eso no le interesaba en lo más mínimo, el lugar era un hervidero de viejos médicos del ejército y servía como hospital escuela para técnicas quirúrgicas por lo cual siempre había soldados. Y los soldados eran aburridos, predecibles, tontos. Eso de seguir órdenes sin chistar era en lo peor que podía pensar y tan sólo de imaginarse rodeado por ellos le daban ganas de largarse del lugar al instante. Y sin embargo tenía una cita con Victor y la iba a cumplir.

Había llegado temprano, por lo que se sentó a ver pasar a la gente normal, iban y venían como si de verdad supieran lo que estaban haciendo. Todos ellos eran tan poco interesantes que Sherlock se vio tentado a irse y olvidar a Victor. Lo cual era algo difícil de hacer, lo venía intentando por años. No debía haber sido tan difícil puesto que Victor lo había rechazado en innumerables ocasiones. Pero ahí estaba de nuevo, sin entender qué poder supremo lo había hecho aceptar venir a este hospital.

Sherlock Holmes no creía en las coincidencias, por lo tanto, la respuesta al porqué estaba ese día, en ese momento en un hospital de ex militares debía estar entrando por la puerta principal. Un hombre, varios centímetros más bajo que él, unos cuántos años más grande, cabello rubio y corto, piel blanca pero bronceada por el sol. Ese hombre había visto años de servicio y no podía dejar ir la costumbre de caminar erguido, pararse con los pies perfectamente juntos y la mirada al frente, aunque fuera para sostener la puerta y dejar salir a un par de enfermeras.

Pasó a su lado y algo lo hizo voltear para mirarlo, fueron unos segundos, pero detuvo su marcha y lo miró como nadie más lo había hecho. Eran desconocidos pero fue como compartir un momento muy íntimo. Entonces lo supo, fue como tener una revelación, fuera dónde fuera, el lugar no importaba, necesitaba estar dónde él estuviera.

Su corazón latía más rápido de lo normal y tuvo que luchar con la necesidad de lanzarse sobre de él para probarlo, aunque era lo que quería hacer. Inventariar el sabor de su boca, de su piel, sí, de cada centímetro de piel que pudiera liberar de la jaula de su ropa.

Aquello no habría estado bien.

A pesar de que él, ese perfecto hombre que había visto cosas horribles y que sentía una terrible ansiedad con tan sólo escuchar alguna referencia sobre el desierto; sentía exactamente lo mismo que él. Sherlock no podía estar más seguro, la manera en que parecía estarlo examinando con minucia, cómo sus ojos no se podían despegar de sus labios más que por unos momentos y cómo parecía tener que controlar sus manos para evitar que se lanzaran a tocarlo, a explorarlo.

Ninguno de los dos hizo nada aquel día. Sherlock lo vio alejarse aunque era lo menos que deseaba, dejarlo irse, no estar con él. Así que en contra de todo lo que pudiera haber pensado previamente, ese breve encuentro decidió su futuro. Aceptó la oferta de Victor y se hizo del mejor laboratorio de Patología que pudiera pedir. Durante dos años convirtió al hospital en un lugar famoso por su mera presencia pero eso no era lo que quería, eso era solamente algo que pasaba sin que él siquiera se esforzara. Diagnósticos que sólo él podía pensar y que sólo él podía probar, artículos, revistas, conferencias, congresos, dinero. Todo carecía de sentido si no se podía acercar a él.

Por esa razón comenzó a hacer guardias. Él las hacía, trabajaba por horas para llegar exhausto a su casa y poder olvidar. Olvidar los fantasmas que lo perseguían día y noche y que solamente de esa manera lograba acallar. Pero había otra manera de hacerlo olvidar, de poblar su mente de otro tipo de recuerdos, de llenarlo de placer en vez de miedo y arrepentimiento.

A veces le daban ganas de arrinconarlo en el elevador y robarle todos los besos que fuera capaz de obtener de su boca. Pero John jamás entraba al elevador.

Cuando se encontraban en los pasillos oscuros tenía toda la intención de llevarlo a la parte más alejada del hospital y despojarlo de sus ropas y arrancarle los sonidos más deliciosos que pudiera provocar el placer. Pero John siempre se daba media vuelta.

Era frustrante la manera en que John Watson parecía huir de Sherlock Holmes.

Hasta ese día en Patología.

Ese maravilloso día cuando no pudo huir.

Y la respuesta era el café. El café había sido el vehículo para matar a Irene y había sido la manera en que el veneno había entrado al cuerpo de John, era muy claro, John lo sabía también por la manera en que miraba la jarra vacía sobre la alfombra. Tan sólo mirarlo Sherlock supo que estaba recordando, algo que no había tenido importancia hasta ese momento, pero sin necesitar preguntar, sabía que John había bebido café justo antes de comenzar a convulsionar junto al almacén de medicamentos.

-Era de Mary –dijo su precioso y frágil John después de unos minutos de sentir el abrazo de Sherlock.

Era de Mary repitió en su mente Sherlock. Y esta vez también era así. Irene lo bebió accidentalmente como John lo había hecho en urgencias.

Era de Mary pero eso no hacía sentir mejor a Sherlock en lo más mínimo.

* * *

_**Gracias por seguir leyendo y sobretodo, gracias por la espera.**_

_**simsfans: Es un honor leer lo que comentas, muchas gracias.**_

_**Runa: Perdón por el suspenso ... si, el bloqueo es terrible pero al parecer, inevitable.**_

_**torredemarfil: Amiga, sobre la escena perdida, siempre quedan los recuerdos jeje pobre Irene u.u**_

_**Merenwen: Si, es el hotel de la perdición jajajajaja Gracias amiga querida.**_

_**Yao-Yao: Muchas gracias! De verdad, esa review me ha hecho feliz. Nadie se fía de Sebastian, bua. Moriarty, nunca hay que olvidarlo y estoy debiendo más explicaciones sobre mi Mystrade, ya tendrán su momento. Pero de verdad, muchas muchas gracias por todo lo que escribiste.**_

_**Ahora, nuevo personaje! Servirá a mis propósitos para explicar, a mi manera, algo que no concibo que suceda en la serie de Sherlock como tal, tal vez alguno me entienda sin necesidad de decir otra cosa, si no es así, pues me tendrán que esperar jejeje.**_

_**Bueno, espero que les guste el capítulo y espero saber de ustedes, saben que cualquier comentario, bueno o malo, es bien recibido.**_

_**Los quiero mucho, a todos!**_

_**Like Fuck Yeah Sherlock en Facebook.**_


	11. Causa Probable

**AVISO IMPORTANTE**

**El capítulo contiene ciertas menciones a sadismo puro, tortura. Son ciertas menciones, no voy a desarrollar un tema como ese, no se preocupen. Pero en uno de los recuerdos hay un comentario que incluye una ligera descripción. No creo que llegue a ser perturbador pero mejor aviso para que no me reclamen después. Es cosa de un párrafo y está en los recuerdos de Sebastian.**

**Era necesario. Gracias.**

* * *

**CAPITULO 11: CAUSA PROBABLE**

**MOLLY**

Todo es apariencia. Nunca nada es cómo aparenta ser, todo es mentira. Eso lo aprendió de la mala manera.

Molly, a sus tiernos 17 años, estaba por completo enamorada hasta que se le rompió el corazón y se encontró llorando afuera de una cafetería antes de salir corriendo sin fijarse muy bien en el rumbo. Había creído que era para siempre, que lo que sentía jamás dejaría de sentirlo y que él la amaría de la misma manera.

Pero no, él no quería volver a verla y ella sentía que todo su mundo se resquebrajaba lentamente.

Cuando se dio cuenta de que no sabía dónde estaba había pasado casi hora corriendo. Se sintió asustada pero se tranquilizó un poco al darse cuenta de que el barrio se veía seguro, era cuestión de encontrar alguna estación de metro o una parada de autobuses. Sacó su celular e intentó marcarle a padre, él podría decirle cómo salir de ahí con tan sólo el nombre de la calle pero por más que lo intentó no contestó su llamada.

Entonces se detuvo en seco, unos pasos más adelante su padre salía de un restaurante seguido por una mujer que no era su madre pero que de todas maneras lo abrazaba y besaba. Lo peor fue cuando dos niños, parecían gemelos, los siguieron al interior del carro que el valet acababa de traer para ellos.

Un auto, su padre estaba manejando un auto en Londres y el restaurante que acababan de dejar era muy fino y costoso. Y si Molly no se sentía lo suficientemente impresionada, los niños, al estar en el interior del auto, sacaron cada uno una consola portátil.

Molly jamás salía a comer a un restaurant. Lo más era la cafetería en la que había estado hacía una hora y eso era porque él, su ahora ex novio, la invitaba. Molly no tenía una consola portátil de videojuegos a pesar de que le gustaría, Molly tenía un teléfono celular que parecía un ladrillo y eso era su único lujo porque su padre exigía saber dónde estaba siempre. Molly y su mamá no tenían coche, era demasiado caro, gasolina y permisos para usarlo en Londres, era un gasto exorbitante.

Molly no podía ir a ningún lugar, los conciertos los tenía prohibidos, el cine, salir con sus amigos, todo. No tenía dinero para nada así que era mejor que lo tuviera prohibido. Por eso había caído tan enamorada de su ex, porque finalmente había podido hacer algo, su mamá lo adoraba y por eso, mientras él pagara, le daba permiso de salir con él. No era como si fuera por interés, pero si el chico no pagaba Molly no tenía manera de acompañarlo; vivían con un presupuesto demasiado justo, pagaban comida, renta y servicios, ropa ocasionalmente y las cosas de la escuela de Molly.

Gracias a él había podido ver a Oasis y Blur en concierto y había visto la última película de Brad Pitt. Maldita sea no quería pensar en él porque algo peor había sucedido frente a ella y para variar no había sabido qué hacer.

Quería gritar, hacer un gran escándalo, tomar a esa mujer de los cabellos y golpearle en el pavimento.

Esa mujer comía en un restaurante elegante, vestía bien y sus hijos viajaban en coche mientras jugaban videojuegos.

Cuando llegó a su casa lo hizo por alguna clase de milagro, Molly simplemente había caminado sin rumbo hasta que encontró el metro. Se derrumbó en su cama, lloró hasta que no pudo hacerlo más. En la mañana su madre y su padre desayunaban pan tostado y café. Sentados en la mesa, platicando sobre las noticias en la televisión.

Y ella no hizo nada.

Durante años fue encontrando pistas y evidencias sobre la doble vida de su padre pero no dijo jamás nada. Entró a la escuela de medicina y cuando iba en el segundo año su madre enfermó. Cáncer de mama, en cuestión de días después del diagnóstico comenzaron con la terapia. Fue horrible, Molly perdió un año en la escuela porque alguien debía acompañar a su mamá a la terapia, alguien debía estar con ella en la casa porque ella se sentía tan cansada que no podía hacer nada sola; alguien debía limpiarla, alimentarla, abrazarla y amarla cuando se sentía miserable.

Y ese alguien fue Molly porque su padre las abandonó a los dos meses del diagnóstico.

Entonces Molly lo odió con todo su ser.

Pero jamás dijo nada a su madre sobre la doble vida de su padre. Ni una sola palabra.

Su madre sobrevivió al cáncer.

Pero el odio a su padre no se hizo menor sino más intenso, cada vez que pensaba en él sentía ganas de asesinarlo.

Trató de regresar a la escuela de medicina pero fue muy difícil, le pusieron muchas trabas para volver a inscribirse. Un día, simplemente comenzó a llorar, en un callejón, cerca de Trafalgar Square. Estaba harta, de no tener nada, de tener que trabajar en un lugar patético sirviendo comida para poder mantener a su madre.

Fue cuando él llegó a su vida. La había visto enojarse en la oficina de asuntos escolares, él también estaba ahí, arreglando los papeles de su residencia, era el año en que entraría a la especialidad de terapia intensiva, era muy joven para hacer una subespecialidad pero él era un genio. Y no pudo evitar seguirla, tanto odio en una joven tan hermosa no podía ser desperdiciado.

Él no quería nada, sólo el nombre de su padre. Él no le pedía nada sólo que jamás lo olvidara. Algún día iba a necesitar algo y ella tendría que hacerlo sin chistar. Molly aceptó sin pensarlo dos veces.

Cuando su padre murió ella supo que él había sido el autor. Nunca dudó de eso. Scotland Yard lo calificó como un robo a casa-habitación común pero el dueño los había interrumpido, por eso lo habían golpeado de aquella manera, por eso le habían destrozado tantos huesos.

Molly sonrió.

Después de eso Molly entró a la escuela de técnicos forenses y se graduó en dos años. Comenzó a trabajar en St. Bart's, el hospital escuela para médicos militares. Ahí la vida fue buena, su madre se había ido a vivir con una hermana a un pueblo alejada de la contaminación y la vida acelerada de Londres, Molly la visitaba una vez al mes.

Tenía un pequeño departamento, todo parecía tranquilo por fin en su vida. La única vez que volvió a ver a la mujer y a los niños fue precisamente en St. Bart's, iban a consulta con un pediatra, fue cosa de unos segundos, se veían bastante bien.

Después conoció a Sherlock Holmes y su vida se puso de cabeza. Su madre la interrogaba cuando hablaba con ella por las noches sobre el doctor que parecía haberla enamorado pero no había gran cosa que decir, Sherlock no estaba interesado en ella. Parecía orbitar alrededor de John Watson, un médico de urgencias al que Molly no había podido odiar. Ni siquiera le caía mal, ¡maldito sea!

A pesar de falló romántico Molly hacía lo más parecido a lo que le hubiera gustado. Trabajaba con los cadáveres, realizaba las necropsias de menor importancia, estaba en el laboratorio y lo veía trabajar y hacer su magia. Sherlock era impresionante.

Y cuando todo parecía normal, una buena vida a pesar de lo de su padre, él volvió.

Como un insecto quedó atrapada en su telaraña años atrás y ahora volvía para destruir todo lo que ella amaba.

Una llamada la puso sobre aviso y ella no pudo negarse. Le pedía una muerte por semana, para que estuviera lista. Ella experimentó con lo que él le mandó, toxinas poderosas que producían efectos mortales. Lo hacía con algunos pacientes en urgencias, escogía precisamente, aquellos a cargo de John Watson.

Sherlock dudaba, cuando hacían las autopsias, dudaba. Ella sabía que a él no lo iba a poder engañar por siempre, que él se daba cuenta de que algo estaba mal, que le faltaba una pieza en el rompecabezas, que los diagnósticos que daban no explicaban por completo los fallecimientos.

Pero no tuvo tiempo de dudar más cuando por fin, después de mucho tiempo, John Watson comenzó a tener un romance con él.

Entonces las muertes de urgencias se detuvieron, porque él así se lo ordenó.

Molly casi sufre un infarto cuando vio a aquella araña en el hospital. Iba caminando al lado del doctor Trevor y le dedicó una mirada que no duró más de un segundo. Nadie la saludó, nadie sabía su nombre.

Pero él la buscó, le dijo lo que tenía qué hacer y ella no entendió la razón. Pero él no le iba a explicar nada, sólo esperaba que lo cumpliera.

Cuando John casi muere tuvo que dejarle la pista a Sarah para salvarlo. Aún a pesar de todo, no podía odiar a John. No quería ni imaginar lo que hubiera vivido Sherlock sin John. A veces era todo muy complicado, Molly era capaz de matar pero no podía herir a aquellos que "quería". Quería a Sherlock pero hubiera querido más, y quería a John a pesar de que deseaba odiarlo. Y ellos no sabían nada de ella ni les interesaba en lo más mínimo.

Pero a Irene no había manera de salvarla.

Pero a él no pareció importarle. Cuando lo de John él simplemente se rio. Molly pensaba que le habría gustado verlo morir, parecía tenerlo en poca estima igual que a Sherlock. Y cuando lo de Irene la había mirado complacido, "esa perra", había dicho.

Tenía una oportunidad más.

Molly no sabía qué hacer porque esto se había salido de control. Ella no era una asesina ¿o sí?

Tal vez fue cuando se dio cuenta de que no se arrepentía. De su padre, de los pacientes de urgencias, de Irene.

Sólo con John había sentido algo parecido al arrepentimiento pero era más bien egoísmo. Sin John Sherlock se iría y ella no quería dejar de verlo.

Una oportunidad más o algo le pasaría a ella. Él no dudaría en lastimarla como lo había hecho con su padre hasta provocarle la muerte. Se sentía asustada y no quería quedar a merced de él, de ese maldito al que jamás debió pedirle nada.

Pero ella había tenido la sangre fría para hacer las cosas que le había pedido, era tiempo de tener la sangre fría para salvar su pellejo.

**MARY**

Si Mary fuera mejor recordando rostros habría reconocido en algún momento a Sebastian Moran. Lo vio con John en el congreso y entre la multitud cuando todos querían irse del hotel de la muerte, como les dio por llamarlo. Ella había salido custodiada por la mujer rubia y por el jefe de inspectores Lestrade. Había logrado dar una declaración de todo lo que sucedió pero estaba hecha polvo. Por eso Mary no lo reconoció en esas dos ocasiones.

Hubiera sido bueno que lo hiciera.

Años atrás coincidieron por causas del destino y su conversación cambió mucho en la vida del casi adulto que era Sebastian. Tenía 20 años y Mary había entrado a estudiar enfermería y prestaba una especie de servicio comunitario en una clínica para urgencias menores. Le indicaron realizar una curación y sutura de un paciente.

Encontró a Sebastian sentado en la camilla con la mirada perdida y es rostro cubierto de sangre por una herida profunda en cuero cabelludo. Mary lo limpió a consciencia y suturó la herida con cuidado. Después hizo lo mismo con una herida en hombro y una en la mano.

-¿Qué te pasó? –preguntó y tal vez no debió hacerlo. El chico, porque se veía más joven de lo que era, no más de 16 años pensó ella, se echó a llorar y le contó una historia de una familia disfuncional de la que quería escapar, de drogas y hurtos para pagarlas. Pero eso era algo normal, muchos adolescentes acababan haciendo eso. Pero Mary escuchó lo peor cuando el chico le dijo que era homosexual y que tenía un novio, un novio que pensaba que lo quería pero que lo lastimaba. Había pasado dos años con él, le había fracturado dos costillas y una mano en ese tiempo y cuando insinuó que lo iba a dejar lo había tirado de las escaleras y lo había golpeado, por eso estaba ahí, en esa clínica. No había ido al hospital porque hacían demasiadas preguntas.

Mary sintió rabia. Era un chico tan lindo, no merecía aquello.

Él le dijo que su novio era mayor, que lo mantenía, que no le permitía drogarse, que no lo dejaba robar, que lo había sacado de vivir en la calle. Que parecía perfecto, pero que cuando llegaba de trabajar totalmente frustrado, se descargaba con él. Tenía miedo, él pensaba que había asesinado a alguien por puro placer, no estaba seguro, pero creía que era cierto.

-Vete, tan lejos como puedas –dijo ella pero él se rio, no tenía manera para hacer eso, no tenía dinero y nada le pertenecía, todo era de él.

-El ejército, te mandarán a Afganistán.

Y Sebastian la escuchó.

De eso ya habían pasado más de 10 años.

**SEBASTIAN**

No debió dejar el ejército pero estaba cansado. De verdad cansado. Cuando a John lo hirieron y lo dieron de baja fue el principio del fin. Había pasado 4 años al lado de John y nunca lo pudo confesar pero estaba enamorado por completo de él. Eso era el amor, estaba seguro, no lo que había vivido antes.

Pero John se fue de su vida y él tuvo que hacer lo más parecido a lo que hacía a su lado para no sentirse morir. Pidió entrar a la escuela de medicina y se lo concedieron. Terminó haciendo una especialidad en pediatría porque John se ponía muy triste cuando los niños morían, algún día haría cirugía pediátrica y podría ayudar todavía más.

Quería volver a verlo, quería estar de nuevo cerca de John.

Ese fue el segundo error.

Al buscarlo lo encontró a él. De quién había huido años atrás y cuando se reencontraron, quedó muy claro que no lo dejaría volver a escapar.

Y John lo rechazó, tenía una relación con un tal Sherlock Holmes, un maldito genio. Sebastian era alguien común y corriente, alguien a quien John no quería en su vida.

Y ahora estaba atrapado de nuevo y él se divertía con su dolor, de nuevo sentía el miedo a morir cada vez que tenía relaciones con él, de nuevo el terror a sangrar y no poder ni siquiera detenerlo. A él le gustaba verlo perder el conocimiento cuando lo penetraba mientras apretaba una cuerda alrededor de su cuello, le gustaba usar otros objetos para introducirlos en él. Y por eso tenía miedo pero creía que no era posible escapar una segunda vez.

Sebastian sabía que ahora era más fuerte pero a su lado, se sentía como un niño.

Así que su mente escapaba en esos momentos, se refugiaba en sus recuerdos de John hasta desmayarse por la falta de oxígeno.

Sebastian lo odiaba y hubiera deseado que John lo salvara.

**HARRIET**

Cuando su hermano entró en la estación de policía de Canterbury para recoger a Mary ella se sorprendió de verdad. Había pasado dos años sin ver a su hermano porque había tocado fondo de tal manera que él no quería volver a verla. Ella y Clara habían tenido un accidente y Clara había muerto. John pensó que ella iba a manejando, siempre pensaba lo peor de ella. Pero no, Clara había estado manejando pero ambas iban más intoxicadas de lo que deberían, habían bebido y peleado y luego habían tomado el auto y habían chocado con un árbol y Clara no tenía el cinturón de seguridad puesto. Harriet sí.

Pero eso era el pasado, había dejado de beber y ahora tenía un trabajo estable.

John la abrazó, todo estaba bien.

-Gracias –dijo Mary antes de retirarse del precinto, sus cálidos ojos azules eran lo más bello que había visto en la vida, después de los de Clara. Harriet sintió algo, algo que pensaba que no iba a volver a sentir.

-Cualquier cosa que necesites, estoy para ayudarte –le dijo y puso su tarjeta con su número de celular en la mano de Mary. Ella la miró interesada.

-¿Watson? –preguntó cómo negándose a creer lo que estaba leyendo.

-John es mi hermano –le dijo y Mary sonrió a pesar de todo. Ahora entendía, estaba todo muy claro porqué se sentía tan atraída por aquella mujer rubia aunque estuviera viviendo todo un infierno por la muerte de Irene.

-¿Puedo llamarte aunque no necesite nada? –se aventuró a preguntar y Harriet sintió que su rostro se calentaba, su estómago dio un vuelco, era como si el vacío que vivía dentro de ella estuviera siendo ocupado por Mary.

-Por supuesto –le respondió.

Se alejó apoyándose en el brazo de su hermano, caminando muy despacio.

**GREG**

-¿Estás seguro? –preguntó Lestrade y se arrepintió, esa mirada que le dirigía Sherlock cuando sentía que las preguntas eran innecesarias era algo que le gustaba ahorrarse. Esos malditos ojos azul, verdes, amarillos, el color que fuera, lo miraban con reprobación.

-Claro que estoy seguro, es estúpido que lo dudes. Irene, John y por lo menos cinco pacientes previos de urgencias sufrieron el mismo tipo de intoxicación fatal.

-Excepto John –dijo Lestrade y de nuevo se arrepintió.

-Obviamente –le espetó con algo que parecía mucho a una combinación entre ira y miedo.

-¿Pero aún no me puedes decir quién está detrás de esto?

Lestrade se sentó y trató de valorar todo. Scotland Yard era un lugar adecuado para él, le gustaba lo que implicaba ser el jefe de todos y que su trabajo fuera respetado, aunque ahora ya no tenía mucho que ver con la medicina. Sabía que le debía mucho a Sherlock, las cosas eran más sencillas cuando Sherlock lo ayudaba, sólo había que tolerar su carácter.

-No, pero es alguien de St. Bart's.

Lestrade esperó pero no dijo otra cosa, sin despedirse salió de su oficina. Cerró los ojos, su celular vibró mientras trata de tranquilizarse. Habían sido unos días de locura. Ver de nuevo a Mycroft había sido suficiente para enloquecerlo. Tenerlo dentro de una misma habitación de hotel casi hizo que sufriera una intoxicación etílica, benditos mini bares de las suites, tenían más alcohol del que pensaba. Después había aceptado hablar, después lo había besado como nunca en la vida, después lo había poseído y después se había muerto Irene Adler.

Eso no había sido adecuado ni para ser pensado. Irene no tenía la culpa de que alguien decidiera asesinarla en el preciso instante que se dejaba seducir por Mycroft una vez más.

La pantalla de su celular brillaba intermitentemente.

_En mi casa a las 21 horas. MH_

Maldito Mycroft, pensó Lestrade, esa no era una pregunta. Pero no había marcha atrás, de nuevo estaba apostando todo por él y esperaba no volver a caer, esperaba no volver a romperse.

**SHERLOCK**

Cuando por fin tuvo a John de nuevo en su departamento de Baker Street y pudo cerrar la puerta dejando fuera todas las cosas que lo estaban atormentando, se sintió mejor. Había algo que lo hacía dudar aún y ese algo no le dejaba ver la verdad de lo que estaba sucediendo. ¿Qué era? La respuesta parecía tan cercana que lo eludía.

Pero John estaba aquí, a su lado y eso le proporcionaba mucha tranquilidad. Recibió de buen grado la taza de té que le tenía preparada y se sentó a su lado para ver televisión. Eso le dio tiempo para revisar todas y cada una de las autopsias que le habían parecido extrañas, revivió en su mente todo lo que hizo, todo lo que vio. Al final, John estaba dormido en sus brazos, la televisión con imágenes de infomerciales y Sherlock sólo podía pensar en que Molly jamás le había entregado las pruebas toxicológicas de los pacientes de urgencias. ¿Cómo había sido tan descuidado? ¿Por qué no se las había exigido?

Molly.

* * *

_**Gracias a todos por seguir leyendo.**_

_**Ahora tocó una actualización rápida, le estuve dando muchas vueltas para explicar el porqué Molly quiere matar a Mary esta es la razón y para mi Sebastian es alguien que no es malo, si no más bien quedó atrapado en una relación abusiva.**_

_**Merenwen: Muchas gracias por tus palabras, cómo me cuesta el punto de vista Sherlock, pero también me gustó la manera de conocer a John.**_

_**Runa: Perdón por arruinar tu café pero en todos tus bebidas fíjate bien cómo las preparan jejejeje. Gracias por lo que dices amiga.**_

_**kiras70: Muchas gracias, me encanta que nuevas personas dejen comentarios.**_

_**maisfeliu: Gracias! Y sobre cuándo actualizo, no tengo una fecha exacta, tratao de que sea cada fin de semana pero no siempre puedo.**_

_**torredemarfil: Respuestas, tienes respuestas. Tal vez el quién no era tan difícil pero necesitaba un buen porqué.**_

_**simsfans: Primero no te mates, siempre voy a continuar jejejeje. Segundo, como dije, el quién no es tan difícil pero quería un buen porqué. Me sirvió para desarrollar más a mi Sebastian.**_

_**Gracias de igual manera a todos los que lo leen aunque no dejan review, sería genial que lo hicieran, me dejaran saber qué les gusta y qué no.**_

_**Like Fuck Yeah Sherlock en Facebook.**_


End file.
